Into Shadow's Depths
by schekiraptor
Summary: A Royal Volturi guard has gone rogue having sucked in a taboo relationship with a Quiluete member. The Volturi Princess herself, decides to offer her aide in helping the traitors. Fueled by anger, hatred and revenge upon the Volturi, the Princess has plans of her own. But the Volturi can't just sit and wait idly while watching by the sidelines, can't it? (Warning: MINIMAL Bellice)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I have imagined Bella here as Kaya Scodelario, not Kristen Stewart. Though, if you are more comfortable with K Stew as Bella, it's fine. It won't change much. Bella is still Bella. That, and I have changed some things, added, subtracted and what not in the original Twilight novel. (I haven't read any Twilight books either. I'm hoping Wiki has enough info)

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Aro, Marcus, Caius sat on their respective thrones. The ancient vampires sat motionless, save for Aro –the ancient sitting in the middle- who drummed his slender, pale fingers in no particular rhythm. He was growing impatient. Aro had just sent his royal guards to eliminate a nearby werewolf pack in the vicinity a few miles from Voltera. Aro and his brothers were careful of their rule and reputation in the vampire world. And one does not simply tolerate filthy, flee-bringing dogs to set foot anywhere near their alleged territory. Aro couldn't bear the thought of such dirty creatures existing. And that is only to put it simply, Caius, his brother and fellow ruler, had a more inconceivable hate for the creatures. Caius completely loathed their sheer existence, and whenever had the chance, he had his own "pleasurable" way with the foul creatures, and that would be put simply to torture for days, and days until he would grow uninterested of them. Then he would _consider _ending their lives, an evidence for of his so-called "mercy".

At last, a small blond wrapped in red cloak appeared in their chambers, bowing "Report, Jane dear," Aro demanded in an eerie smile.

Jane raised her head, showing her crimson eyes and replied, "The foul beasts have been successfully terminated, my Lords."

Aro gave a grin filled with pride, "Outstanding, nothing less of a Volturi guard."

"My Lords, if I may speak."

"Speak, child," Aro answered.

"I believe, I have found my mate"

Aro stood up from his throne and appeared in front Jane extending his hand in one swift motion. Jane complied, letting Aro hold her hand palms.

Aro's eyes beamed, "What a joyous occasion! Pray child, where is your mate?"

"He is asleep, my Lord" Jane faltered.

Aro let go of her hand and went back to his throne. "When do you intend on turning him?"

"Once he is well," Jane replied. "I ask for a leave, my Lords. I have a task to be done."

Aro waved his hand dismissively, "Yes, yes. Do what you must."

Jane bowed and exited the throne room. As she did, a man in the same red cloak appeared from the shadows, bowing, "My Lords," he greeted.

"What news do you bring servant?" Aro said devoid of emotion.

The Volturi guard stood from his position. His lips moved in a fast motion; no words came out.

Marcus remained stoic. Caius eyes were filled with rage, but he remained silent, hands forming in a fist, knuckles whitened. Aro's frown immediately turned to a grin. He chuckled in amusement and said, "My, my, that changes everything."

Jane moved in haste. She knew she didn't have a second to spare. She raced through the corridors of the Volturi castle in vampire speed; being careful not to be seen by the others. She needed help. There wasn't anyone _not _loyal to the Volturi kings within their rule. Except for one.

Jane stopped and stared at the huge doors that stood in front of her. She inhaled unneeded breaths. She then slowly entered the room. As expected there was no one there.

Jane let out a breath and bowed, "Princess of the Volturi, I am in need of your help."

There was no answer. But Jane could feel someone – someone circling around her.

"Please, Princess" this time she stood up.

Finally a voice came. It almost sounded so musical- as smooth as silk. Attractive - tempting- like any vampire voice should be. The voice answered, "Why?"

A pause.

Jane could feel it circling again.

"Why should I help you, _Jane?"_

It sounded as though Jane's name was spat. "I have had my own fair share of torture during my mortal life. And majority of that 'fair share' came from you"

The circling finally stopped; a figure materializing somewhere. Jane felt something snake around her. Her body went stiff. In human sensation, it felt like her body was cemented. Her arms, legs, hands – her whole body, immobile. A sharp object pointed just behind her neck. Jane felt the slight burn whenit came contact to her skin. The object was made of venom. She felt a cold breath caress her cheek. "Tell me, why should I help the likes of you?"

"Because you want to be rid of the Volturi as much as I do"

Immediately, Jane felt release. She started flexing her hands discretely. She took the release as a form of confirmation to her request. And she was right. The Princess Volturi showed herself, already wrapped in a red cloak. Jane bowed.

"Thank you, Princess," Jane said under her breath gratefully.

"You may call me by my first name"

"As you wish, Bella"

Jane and Bella stalked the halls of quietly. With Bella's abilities, they moved from shadow to shadow without being noticed even by the Volturi guards themselves. Finally, Jane stopped. "My mate. He is in that room," she said, pointing at what seemed to be a door of a dungeon.

The Princess smirked. She scanned the door of what was known to be the most impervious place, even for vampires. No Vampire could get in, or out of the dungeon without burning, or suffering the poison from its own venom. The cell had one purpose, and one purpose only –newborns – newly made vampires who had no control whatsoever of their inhuman strength and an impossibly unquenchable blood lust. They would be kept there for who knows how long, until they have calmed down. "I see now as to why you need my help"

Jane didn't shy away. There was no point in lying. Yes, the vampires themselves could not enter and exit said dungeon, but The Volturi Princess was an exemption. Her powers made her able to do so. "Nothing less of a Volturi guard", Bella mused.

"You sound very much like your father, Princess" Bella glared at the petite blonde. But she broke her deathly glare from Jane when she saw flashed images playing in the back of her head.

"_Princess," a guard called entering her room, "We are here to-" the guard stopped midway. His facial expression scrunched, his nostrils flaring inhaling the scents that lingered in the room. He turned his attention back to the Princess and continued, "She has been here. Where is she, where is Jane Volturi?"_

_The Princess opened her mouth to answer but she felt a pair of strong hands gripping the sides of her temples. A loud crackling sound was heard. The Princess felt her body drop to the floor._

"_What have you- the Princess-you-"_

"_Fool! Do not waste your breath; she is merely her Princess' shadow" a gruff voice hissed. "They are still here in the castle. Search the perimeters!" she heard him order. Then everything faded._

Bella gave a chuckle. "It seems they have found out. We must be of haste"

Bella tipped her head a little to the direction of the door. Jane nodded. Bella nodded back in return. "Be back before you can say-" Bella disappeared, then reappeared again holding a limp boy cradled in her arms, smirking. "-Princess"

She handed the limp boy to Jane carefully saying, "It seems your mate has caught a fever"

Jane quickly placed her palm against the teen's forehead, her alarmed look further concluded Bella's words. Jane's face was filled with worry and uncertainty as she looked across Bella. "Do not worry," Bella assured. "I know someone who can help. But I doubt you will like the thought"

Jane frowned. She did not know what the Princess- er, Bella- was thinking. The only thing she was certain was that she knew when Bella told her she wouldn't like it; she _knew_ she wouldn't like it. But there was not much time at hand. There were already hundreds of trained, deadly, vampires already heading their way and she could inflict pain on them only in handfuls. More so, she had to worry about her mate's increasing temperature. She had no choice but to agree. Jane nodded. "Splendid," Bella grinned, her crimson eyes having its own twisted gleam. Black smoke surrounded the three of them and they were gone.

A doe and its fawn were grazing in the meadow when a black smoke spiraled up from the ground. Two dark figures emerged from the materializing smoke; ruby-red eyes pierced through the dark mist like stars. Startled, the doe and its fawn scurried away to the opposite direction. The two figures immediately moved further in the forest. As they passed, every leaf danced as if a gentle breeze flew by them.

Jane hissed as they drew close to a mansion that neared in the forest, few miles away from the human populace. There was only one coven of vampires that lived in such a place. And the vampire coven residing there was not anywhere near Jane's liking. "Why are we here?" she demanded. Not a few moments ago, Bella had them teleported in a small town, the humans called Forks. _What an idiotic thing to name a place, _Jane thought.

"To have your mate helped," Bella replied matter-of-factly. "Is that not what you wanted?"

"It is. But why _here?"_

"Face it. Carlisle is the only vampire who cares and knows much of the weak humans. His family –as absurd as it is– feed on animal blood. This is the _only _place where _your mate_ will be _safe",_Bella said emphasizing each word. "Besides, the Volturi will least expect us here"

Jane hated to admit it, but Bella was right – about everything. "Let's just get this over with," she muttered.

As the two cloaked nomads exited the forest in to a clearing, a coven of seven was already there standing wait at their arrival. They stood in pairs; a blonde beside a brunette, beside them was a man with curly locks and a raven haired pixie beside him. A couple stood upfront and right beside them was a copper haired boy. All had one thing in similar aside from the subtle glow of their skin under the sun; their hazel colored eyes tracing every movement of the two nomads.

"To what do we owe the pleasure that the Volturi Princess herself come to visit us?" came a fairly young looking 'man' with eyes of golden color.

"We are no longer allied with the Volturi," Bella said plainly. She then turned to Carlisle and said, "We seek your medical knowledge, Carlisle"

"Prove it" demanded a lad with a crooked smirk.

Bella raised her brow. "I believe Jane's thoughts have cleared everything, Edward"

"Yes, but yours does not," Edward growled.

"What does she mean, Edward?" the woman beside Carlisle asked.

"I cannot read her, Esme" Edward growled, again. With that, everyone positioned themselves for a fight save for a certain raven haired pixie who seemed to be quite intrigued by the Princess.

"Now, now, no need of that," Bella smiled. "We just wish for Carlisle's assistance"

"Prove it," Edward hissed.

"Okay," Bella's patience was growing thin. "We have come here for Carlisle's _medical_ assistance. If Jane and I had _more _intention than _that_ in mind, you all would either be writhing in pain, or your heads already decapitated. Starting with you, telepath."

Bella was about to demonstrate how she had meant every word when a bell-like voice interrupted her from doing so.

"We believe you, Princess," the pixie smiled. "My brother here is just too much of an ass to do so."

Edward glared at his sister, "_Alice," _he said mentally scolding her. Alice just rolled her eyes in response.

"Glad to know at least one of you isn't a complete ass," Bella smirked.

"Yes, yes, we are all happy. Yey," Jane mock-cheered while still cradling the boy in her arms. "Will the doctor kindly check on my mate now?"

All eyes turned to Jane in surprise, then to Bella, but she remained stoic.

"Of course, this way," Carlisle ushered. Seeing Jane's worried look, Carlisle added with a reassuring smile, "No need to worry. I will do what I can. Seth is in good hands"


	2. Chapter 2

Seth lay still –sleeping–on Carlisle's make-shift bed pressed against the corner of Carlisle's office attached to an IV fluid. Carlisle had managed to bring Seth back to the living. He was close to being dead with. His gashes, deep wounds, bone fractures, and bruises did nothing to help his condition. But his wolf's rapid healing abilities did. Without it, Seth would have most likely died long before Bella and Jane could rescue him in Voltera. Only the deep wounds that Carlisle had just finished stitching were left to heal. And those wounds were already in a slow process of mending themselves. It was only matter of time now. Other signs of injury were now barely visible. Now, Carlisle only had to wait for the young wolf's healing ability to do its work, allowing Seth to at least have enough energy to open his eyes and wake up.

Sighing in relief, Carlisle removed the surgical gloves he was wearing, dropping them in a trash bin near his desk as he passed by it. Even though Carlisle was a trained doctor of all sorts, and been surrounded by the smell of blood in various scenarios his line of work provided him, it was still a strenuous job. He was still a vampire after all. And blood –werecreature's or not –was still blood that required a strong source of self-control. That was why he was genuinely impressed with Jane. She had been with Carlisle all throughout the operation, watching, though Carlisle could see from the edge of his eyes that Jane was holding her breath as much as she could. But given Jane's diet –human blood –her effort was remarkable.

_Her diet. _Carlisle remembered. He chided himself for the thought had not crossed his mind up until now. "Jane," Carlisle called calmly. He could see that Jane was really struggling with her control now. A frown was plastered on her face, mixed with confusion and worry at the same time. _She must not have fed on her way here. _Carlisle thought. "I have a pack of blood in store for emergencies like these. I commend your control against the blood, but I suggest you take at least a pack. You are nearing your limit."

Jane kept still, watching the boy on lying asleep on the make-shift bed. It was not that she had not fed; it was the doubts running inside her mind that was making her worry. Sure she had been reluctant at first knowing her mate was not of her own specie. But she got over that. That's why she was here in the first place, knowing that Aro, especially Caius given his experience with the dogs would get her killed with mere reason for talking to one of _mutts. _The moment she sensed the boy's scent she was she sure it; he was her mate. But why wasn't shesure _now_? Not long ago, she was ready to die for this boy. Now – now she felt nothing for him. Sure she felt sorry for him; he was still young to be involved in vampire wars even if it was a small one. But that was it. Jane could've left immediately, leaving the boy in Carlisle's hands once she felt something was in fact missing. But she stayed. She stayed and endured the smell of blood for hours. And that is something considering her reputation as the _Merciless Demon Child. _But she stayed. Is that saying something? Is the doubt part of the taboo inter-breed mate relationship? Too many questions ran and bounced in Jane's head.

"Seth," Jane finally answered. "Is that his name?"

"Yes." Carlisle replied a little shocked and confused with the question. Jane's voice had sounded so flat. Carlisle doubted if it even contained any emotion, regarding the current position Jane's mate was in. But Carlisle perfectly masked the shock in his voice, resuming his doctor position.

"Do you know him?"

"No. Not personally." Carlisle added, "But from what I've heard, he belongs to a Native tribe near Forks; La Push, the wolf tribe we have a treaty with. The Quiluetes. He shifted right after his sister, Leah, when he was fifteen. Seth is also the youngest shifter to have shifted."

"Leah," Jane repeated absentmindedly making Carlisle even more confused and intrigued at the same time. But the moment he opened his mouth, before he could or say anything else, a series of loud and violent barks came from the outside. _This may not be good._

"You may stay here, Jane. I have business with our Quileute neighbors outside."

As Carlisle left, he felt Jane follow him. "Stay with your mate Jane," he said. Jane stopped for a moment, conflicted. She wanted to follow Carlisle partly to see the wolves in flesh and fur, and partly because her body pleaded her to do so. Why, she did not know. But the moment she heard mate, Jane hesitated. Having felt nothing for the boy, she now felt like she wanted to protect him. Begrudgingly, Jane nodded and stayed with Seth.

Jane's eyes swiveled towards the wall clock once Carlisle left. It was the moment when Jane had finally acknowledged time itself. And she was not too pleased about it either. It was too slow for her liking. It had only been barely five minutes since Carlisle dashed out of his office leaving Jane with Seth alone. But at that moment she couldn't care less about the sleeping dog. All her attention was drawn to the ticking clock. _Screw this. _Jane cursed. She had enough of this waiting. She wanted to go outside. Her body was screaming at her to do so. With one last glance at the sleeping boy, Jane darted out of Carlisle's office, her cloak hovering behind her.

Jane was barely out of the Cullen house and she could already here multiple growls from the outside. _Only one is barking, _she noted. Before she could step a foot outside the Cullen door, something hard grabbed her by the arm and everything fell eerily silent and still. She felt like a wet blanket was being draped over her. "About time," a voice said; the grip on her loosened slightly.

"Bella," Jane said. "What is this? Where are we?"

"In my shadow"

"Why can't I hear anything? I can't see anything either. I want to – "

"Shh!" Bella irritated by Jane's whining. "You will in a little while."

Just as Bella said, little whispers started to form, then it gradually became louder until the voices sounded more normal and the darkness surrounding them slowly dulled. Eventually Jane and Bella could see the whole scene laid out in front of them –though the colors were not as bright as before; the colors were almost dull and faded, nearly in gray like the old black and white TVs back then without much color. The only colors shone were the colors oozing off of each living individual –wolves . Giant wolves growling and snarling at the Cullens.

"I think the Alpha," Bella said scanning each wolf. Her finger landed pointing at the only wolf not in line with the others. Its being there just screamed 'Alpha'. Not to mention its larger size compared to the others. "There, the russet one."

Jane nodded. She started to listen. Edward was translating everything the alpha was barking at the Cullens.

"Jacob demands to see Seth," Edward started translating not looking away at the Jacob, the alpha wolf, who was right in front, him barring its teeth. "He claims Leah caught his scent in the woods along with two other vampires."

Another wolf behind Jacob started barking at him but Jacob growled back, silencing it.

"Quil is accusing us of hiding two blood suckers," Edward translated.

Carlisle calmly stepped forward and said, "It is true. Seth is here inside my home. He is badly injured and I have tried my best to treat his wounds."

Another wolf, a smaller one, and leaner than the rest –_A female, _Bella decided –jumped out of the pack's line formation and started barking with a mix of whimpering.

"Leah wants to see Seth," Edward said.

Carlisle nodded. "I understand. She has the right to see her brother"

Leah stepped forward but as soon as she did Jacob lunged at her barking, making her whimper and lie down completely on the ground. Leah growled in protest. But Jacob wouldn't take any of that. Using his Alpha voice, Jacob barked at Leah silencing her. Leah whimpered.

Jane couldn't hold it anymore. She wanted to let that so-called Alpha feel all the pain in the world for doing that to the smaller wolf. She wanted him writhing on the ground until he shifted back to human form and die like that. And she was really about to. But Bella had a firm grip on her not allowing her to move an inch away from the shadow knowing that if Jane stepped outside of it, their scents would alarm the wolves of their presence. And the whole situation would turn from bad to worse.

"Jacob asks if we are hiding the two vampires"

"Really?" Rosalie mocked. "It sounded more like he was accusing us"

A wolf in the line formation started barking. "He says, because we are"

"Oh please," Rosalie scoffed. "Dogs have highly sensitive noses right? Well, try using them instead of sniffing each other's behinds for a change. Do you _smell_ any other scents here aside from ours?"

A chorus of growls emanated from the pack.

"I'll take that as a no." Rosalie replied curtly.

While Jacob was busy growling at the Cullens, Leah was trying to pry herself away from under him. And nipping him at the paw exactly did the job. Jacob yelped in surprise pain and moved away. He didn't bother stopping Leah. He understood Leah's intentions. Seth was her only family aside from the pack. Her mother had died recently and Harry, Leah's adoptive father died soon after, leaving Seth and Leah in Jacob's care. Jacob followed Leah towards the Cullens. Jacob moved forward, but Carlisle was positioned right in front of him blocking his way.

Jacob growled, gesturing Carlisle to move.

"Carlisle," Esme said, her voice worried. It was the first time she had seen her husband stand against the Quiluete pack. Most of the time Carlisle was the one who was lenient with them regarding the treaty, saying that they were only kids and that they were only doing harmless check-ups on his family though it was useless since the Cullens' diet was animal blood; not human.

"No, Jacob Black." Carlisle nearly growled. "As the head of this family I have been very tolerant with your disobedience concerning your own treaty. As you should know, we are not a threat to your tribe or the people of Forks. We live on animal blood and not human blood –vegetarian in a way," One of the wolves snorted in disagreement but Carlisle ignored the distraction. "But I will not allow you to go passed this line. I will only allow Leah because Seth is in a very critical condition and Leah has the right to stand by him seeing she is his only remaining family. It is not that I do not see you and your pack as Seth's family; it's just that additional presence could cause much stress to Seth's condition. He needs to recover and he will need much rest for that."

Jacob huffed then growled. "He says they would leave if you would tell whether we are hiding the two vampires."

"As you know, my daughter Rosalie has the gift of knowing if someone tells a lie or the truth. And I'm telling you I do not know the nomads' current whereabouts."

Jacob looked at Rosalie menacingly. He knew her gift. They had asked Rosalie a favor to identify who was lying in their pack once when an incident happened: a tribe member was killed, and naturally they blamed the Cullens. But with Rosalie's gift, they found out a fellow tribe member was the murderer. Jacob trusted Rosalie, even though he didn't like the idea, ever since then. Rosalie raised an eyebrow which clearly meant: _What do you think?_

Jacob huffed in defeat and left along with his pack.

After the pack had gone, Leah bounded to the forest at once. The Cullens waited; even Rosalie, who was complaining endlessly about the horrid odor that hung heavily in the air. Moments later Leah arrived. She started sprinting hey way back to the Cullens in human form, wearing the clothes she had kept in the forest before she shifted.

"Take me to him," Leah said earnestly. "Take me to my brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle ushered Leah in his office where Seth was sleeping. The rest of the Cullen family followed quietly. So too did Bella and Jane though they still remained in Bella's shadowy realm hence not being detected by neither vampires nor wolf.

Carlisle opened the door to his office calmly as he stepped aside allowing Leah to enter. Leah was known for her toughness by her pack and everyone; even the Cullens heard and knew how strong and stubborn Leah was. But even Leah couldn't fight the tears away when she saw her little brother –her only family –lying on the make-shift bed on the corner. "Seth," Leah cried running to her brother's side. "Seth. Oh, God Seth!"

Leah let the tears flow freely down her eyes. For once she didn't care if she looked weak or that her mortal enemies were seeing her in the crying, vulnerable state she was in. How could she think about that when her little brother was right in front of her? Seth's healthy tanned face was now close to pale. His smile that Leah was so fond of seeing was gone, replaced by a grim line of both numbness and pain forming on his mouth. Leah couldn't help but blame herself. She should've been there with him –for him. _None of this would've happened if I had just gone with him! This my all my fault!_

"You don't know that, Leah," Edward said calmly. "For all we know you both could have been in the same state if you had gone with Seth."

"Still!" Leah argued, tears still falling down her eyes. "If I was there –If I was there I could have protected him! He's my little brother for Christ's sakes! And I'm his big sister! I should have gone with him."

"You don't know that." Rosalie argued. She was trying her best to hide the tears that she knew weren't coming out. But she could still fell them as if they were going to. The scene laid out n front of her: Leah crying and Seth lying there motionless, reminded her too well of how she met Emmet, her mate. Though there was much more blood included then than now. But nevertheless, Rosalie knew what Leah was feeling.

"Shut up, leech!"

"Lee- lee…"

"Seth?" Leah snapped out of her outburst, hearing Seth's weak voice. "Seth, I'm here. I'm here little bro."

Seth's closed eyes twitched a little; his nose scrunched a bit like bunny would. If the situation was different, Leah would have thought that reaction was rather cute. And she would've found a way to tease Seth endlessly because of it. But now was not the time. Leah waited for another response. But that was it. Seth drifted back to unconsciousness once again.

"Carlisle! Carlisle, why isn't he saying anything? He should be saying something. He just said something. Carlisle!" Leah's panicked voice filled the room. Jasper was trying to send waves of calmness but he too was being overpowered by Leah's grief, anxiety, and fear all together. And every single Cullen was feeling them also. Esme was on the verge of tears.

"He's fine Leah," Carlisle assured. "He just needs some rest."

Leah looked back at Seth. He was still breathing. If not for the IV fluid attached to his wrist, Seth looked fine and well. Leah looked back at the Carlisle and nodded. She knew Carlisle was a great doctor. He was the one fixed her broken arms and legs during her childhood, and that was often. So she really had no reason to doubt the doctor. But it's the only thing she could do right now. And she just acted on instinct.

"Carlisle understands, Leah" Edward assured. "Don't worry. We all do."

Esme walked behind Leah unsure if she should hug the child or not, seeing the animosity Leah's kind have with vampires and vice-versa. Esme cast Edward an unsure look. Edward nodded. But Esme still seemed unsure how to approach the problem, so she just gave Leah a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "He'll be fine, Leah. My husband's a great doctor. We'll give you some time alone with your brother, wont we children?" Esme said turning her attention to the four vampires standing idly form her side. Seeing unspoken order, Jasper, Emmet, Edward, Rosalie and Alice, quietly exited their father's office. Carlisle followed soon after giving additional reassurance to Leah.

"If you need anything –water, food, just give us a call" Esme smiled. "We'll be right down. Seth will be fine Leah. He's an exceptional boy."

Leah just smiled a thank you not trusting her voice at the moment. She felt like she would cry again if she opened her mouth even a little. Esme gave her a last squeeze and left.

The Cullen family took their usual positions: Emmet sprawled on the sofa with a control at hand; Edward playing the piano; Rosalie reading a new car magazine beside Emmet; Alice sitting near the window sill drawing in her sketch book; Jasper on the other side of Emmet with another controller; and Esme in the kitchen cooking something incase Seth were to wake up or Leah got hungry or all of the above. Esme had no complaints whatsoever. It had been a long while since she had to cook something for someone and she'd take any excuse for her to finally use the kitchen she designed herself. Carlisle was in and out of his office from time to time, checking on his patient.

Few hours later, Carlisle went out of his office, this time with Leah following behind him. Everyone stopped what they were doing, even Emmet paused his game (even though he appeared to have genuine concern, a part of him was actually relieved. He was losing to Jasper –again.) Rosalie however, still held on to her magazine, though she lowered it down enough so she could see the whole situation.

"How is he?" Jasper spoke.

"He's fine. Vitals are stable." Carlisle reported in his doctor voice. "Thanks to Seth's healing abilities, he should be up and running anytime soon. He should be awake tomorrow. He'll be asleep two days at most. Unless…"

Alice shook her head. "Seth hasn't made a decision yet. I don't know the exact time…" Alice smiled at Leah and added, "He will. I promise."

"Leah dear," Esme chimed in the kitchen, wiping her hands with a hand towel. "Would you like to eat something? It's quite late already."

Now that Leah had thought about it, she had no idea what the time was. Her eyes searched the room for a wall clock or something that could tell her the time. But she found nothing. She was fairly sure there was one hanging on Carlisle's wall somewhere. Now, she regretted not looking at it. She couldn't just run back to his office just to check the time. That would be rude. _And awkward._

"It is fifteen minutes passed eight," Edward answered with a smile.

"Oh it's that late? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stay long I –"

"It's fine, Leah," Alice laughed. "Trust me. It's more than okay."

"Mrs. Cullen," Leah hesitated. She was not sure it was rude to turn down an offer. But she really didn't know how to act in front of a vampire. They were just told to hate vampires with all their guts –no reason required. But it was impossible to hate Esme, even if she was a vampire. And Leah really didn't want to say anything to hurt Esme. _Well, this day has been really weird. I'm feeling sorry for a vampire._

Edward laughed. "Leah is asking if she could decline, Esme. She isn't sure what to say in front of us. And she's afraid to hurt your feelings if she turned down your offer in eating."

"Oh," Esme laughed. "Is that it? And here I thought she was thinking my cooking was awful. Of course it's fine, dear. I'll just keep it in the fridge. I'm sure your brother will be looking for something to eat when he wakes."

"I really am Sorry, Mrs. Cullen"

"Please, call me Esme," Esme said.

"Thank you, Esme." Leah said returning the smile. "If it still counts, I would like to eat some when I come back."

"Come back? Where are you going, it's already dark out?"

"Just to get her clothes, Esme," Alice said. "One of the pack members will be here at exactly twenty minutes before my vision gets all fuzzy to accompany Leah back to La Push."

"Good," Esme said nodding her head.

"Um…Who saved my brother?"

Leah's unexpected question made each Cullen look at each other. They weren't sure if they could tell Leah that Isabella, the Volturi princess, and one of the royal Volturin guards saved Seth and the fact that Jane's mate turned out to be Seth. Heck, they weren't even sure if they could tell Leah about the Volturi. Maybe some werecreatures and shifters heard about their ruling, but mostly only vampires knew about the Volturi. All eyes fell on Edward. They were hoping he could hear the thoughts of the princess –wherever she was –on the current situation. Edward just looked as alarmed as every vampire in the room. Seeing no other choice, Edward thought of an excuse –well excuses –the ones that were currently being thrown at him by each family member. He figured he could mix them all together and make a legit story as to how Seth was saved. Edward decided all together to ignore Emmet's suggestions. Seth being hit and run was not exactly the reason Leah would like to hear. Edward didn't have to read Leah's mind to think that one through. Rosalie's weren't helpful either. Saying "We just found him somewhere" was highly unlikely, and would lead to more questions they could not answer. But before he could open his mouth, Jane appeared –pushed –out of nowhere and stumbled right in front of Leah. _Go to hell, Bella_, Jane cursed.

Bella had literally kicked Jane out of her shadow, sending Jane tripping on her own two feet in the real world like a stupid, clumsy human would. Jane's face was as shocked as everyone's in the room was. She didn't think Bella would do such a thing so evil. But then again, Bella was the daughter of Aro Volturi. _Yeah. I should have seen that coming. Bella, you evil which._

While the Cullens were still baffled by the magic trick: Jane coming out of nowhere, Jane wasted no time recovering herself; acting as if stumbling like an idiot and being as graceful as an awkward teenager could be didn't happen always worked to help someone recover from something as embarrassing as that.

"My name is Jane," Jane said introducing herself. "I saved your brother."

The Cullen family stood still –Bella stayed in her shadows watching the show –waiting for Leah's reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I have imagined Bella here as Kaya Scodelario, not Kristen Stewart. Though, if you are more comfortable with K Stew as Bella, it's fine. It won't change much. Bella is still Bella. That, and I have changed some things, added, subtracted and what not in the original Twilight novel. (I haven't read any Twilight books either. I'm hoping Wiki has enough info)

CREDITS TO: Just twist and buffscoobs for the ideas. Read their stories, Seeds of Betrayal and United at War. I love them.

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Alice is a seer; she can see the future. She had foreseen the incident laid out n front of her and her family not a few minutes ago, but she still watched it, mouth slightly open in shock. Seeing things before it happens in her visions isn't quite the same as seeing it unfold right in front of her, Alice thought. It was in fact, odd all together. It wasn't everyday you get to see a Volturi, the most ruthless of their kind, being hugged. Let alone being hugged by a shifter, an enemy of the vampire race. Every Cullen stood there unsure what was going to happen next. Was Leah going to shift right there, go berserk and attack Jane? Would Jane kill Leah if Leah retaliated? And why was Jane allowing herself to be hugged by a dog in the first place?

Jane stood there uncertain of what was going on. Not too long ago she was kicked by Bella from the shadows, causing her to trip. And now, a second later, a female shifter was hugging her, arms wrapped around her neck. It was all too confusing. But she welcomed it. Jane's arms hesitantly moved on their own and too, hugged the Leah. Jane, for the first time, felt so happy; content, that she felt like crying.

Leah felt Jane returned the hug and she relaxed, breathing in Jane scent. And for some reason she didn't smell death, or rotting flesh. She smelt something new; something different yet familiar. _Vampire without Chanel Number Death. That's a first. _Leah mused. Edward snickered. Suddenly aware of the audience watching, Leah hesitantly and awkwardly released Jane from the hug. Jane missed the contact all too suddenly. Seeing this, Leah leaned in a little lower, they were roughly the same height with Leah a few inches taller, and kissed Jane on the cheek. Leah muttered a thank you and left the Cullen's house as fast as she could, trying to avoid eye contact from the residents.

Alice was caught in a brief vision. The same special kind of vision she kept having a long time ago. It wasn't the same with her other mundane visions. This vision, every time it came to her, had a completely different feel to it. It was special in a sense; Edward can't see what Alice sees when these visions came. Alice felt a shiver run down her spine. She didn't dare turn her head. She knew the Princess was there behind her sitting. She didn't know how or where she had come from; she just knew the Princess was there. Alice closed her eyes and said, "If you plan on fighting, Princess, I suggest you do it outside. Esme won't appreciate you breaking any of the furniture." Alice quickly left the house, Edward following right behind. The rest of the Cullens just gaped at Bella.

Bella sat in the leather couch, eyes trailing Edward's movement, aware of the confused golden eyes staring at her. She didn't like the idea of that bastard telepath following Alice in to wherever it was they were headed. No, she didn't like that at all. _They're siblings,_ Bella reminded herself. _They're not blood related either_. Bella huffed in annoyance. She needed a distraction. Following Alice's advice, Bella left the house and waited for Jane in outside.

Alice slowed down her pace when she reached the forest. She knew Edward was right behind her. She asked him to. Alice sighed. "Are you okay, Ali?" Alice tried her best to smile and say yes, but she wasn't. Instead, she shook her head no, fighting tears that won't even come out. "Is it the same as before?" Alice nodded. "What did you see?"

"I saw Jane in front of me, and we were fighting," Alice said. "I mean Bella was the one fighting." Whenever it came to Bella, Alice's visions always seemed to happen in first person point of view. She could see what Bella saw; she could hear what Bella heard; but she couldn't feel anything from her. That's how her visions work. At least when concerning the Princess. In any other circumstances, her visions were always in third person point of view; normal. "Sorry, Ed, dragging you all the way here. It's been so long since I had a vision of her," Alice smiled, though her face showed pain. "I haven't had a single vision of her for the past two decades. I thought she was dead. And now that I know she's alive, I don't know what to do. The Princess clearly doesn't feel anything whatsoever."

"Alice," Edward said. "Is the Princess your mate?" Alice could only look at her brother and nod.

Edward, not being used to seeing his little sister being so sad and broken, felt his heart break. He and Jasper were there when Alice had her first vision of the Princess. And they were given the grace to experience what she had seen and felt. The vision was only a reflection of a child. At first he did not understand what was so special. Not until he felt the immense joy, love, and longing that radiated from Jasper, he realized he had seen Alice's mate. Jasper himself said it was the most genuine thing he had ever experienced in his life. And Edward did not doubt him one bit. But after that vision, Edward could no longer see Alice's visions when it came to the child. Even Jasper could not feel anything when Alice had her visions. And Alice rarely talked about them. It was not until now that Edward knew who Alice's mate really was. Sure he did not have the slightest clue of what having a mate felt like, but he was fairly sure thinking they were dead for a whole two decades, suddenly seeing them in person and knowing they don't feel any such emotion you feel for them for you must hurt a lot. For now, all he could do was hold Alice as dry sobs escaped her throat.

"Son of a bitch! Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me my mate was that wolf girl?" Jane roared throwing multiple fists at Bella. Bella just laughed as she dodged every single one . "See that, Janie?" Bella smirked catching Jane's fist. Jane kicked her on the side but Bella caught that too. She threw Jane in the air. "I am clearly female. Therefore I am not a 'son', but a daughter of a bitch." Bella placed her crossed both of her hands right under her chest, waiting for Jane to steady herself. "You really ought to get your genders straight."

"Shut up!" Jane growled, charging again. "You didn't exactly dislike it when you were with me," Bella tried to explain in between punches and kicks. "I thought it didn't matter."

"Didn't matter –" Jane said aghast. "Bella, this is my mate we're talking about!" Jane hissed. "My _mate!"_

Alice and Edward arrived from the scene in time. Alice had foreseen the fight between Jane and Bella. And what she knew was about to witness scared her to death. There were multiple craters already formed on the ground, a few trees broken –some torn to shreds due to impact. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme sat and stood respectively in the porch, watching. Jane's eyes were now black as coal. Her teeth barred at Bella venomously. But Bella seemed unfazed. She knew exactly what was going to happen next. Bella just rolled her eyes. "Jane, you know that won't work."

"Fuck you," Jane spat. Jane threw a huge wave of pain towards Bella. Bella barely flinched. Instead, she shook her head at Jane's rashness and stupidity. Bella had been immune to Jane's gift even when she was mortal. Jane just didn't know when to give up. And this was what Alice was afraid of. The magnitude of the pain Jane sent to Bella was too strong. Jasper fell to the ground writhing and groaning in pain. Being an empath made him feel every pain that Bella was suppose to feel. Not too soon Roslaie started screaming. As Alice feared, the only way Jasper could relieve even a little bit of pain, was to broadcast it out, releasing it from his body. Seeing this, Emmet pushed Esme to Carlisle. Carlisle caught Esme in his arms and jumped out Jane's range.

Emmet whimpered seeing his wife in pain. He wanted to save his wife first, but Rose insisted him on saving Esme and Carlisle first. "Rosie!" he cried. "Hang on, Rose!" Emmet tried to move Rose but the moment he did, he too, convulsed in pain. _Do something, _Emmet's mind screamed at Edward. But Edward was also down to his knees, hands clutching his temple. He could hear the screams resonating from Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet. And it was almost deafening.

Alice gritted her teeth. She didn't know what to do. Her vision unraveled itself only this far. She tried to see the future but she couldn't see anything. She was sure none of the Quilute pack members were near enough to distort her visions. Alice tried again. Nothing. She was running out of time. Jasper was nearing his limit Rosalie was almost limp from the pain. Only Emmet seemed to be holding on even a little. Though his strength was slowly beginning to seep out. And Alice was sure asking them to stop was would definitely not work. _They're Volturi. Volturis don't know mercy, _Alice scolded herself. But she had to try. Fists curling beside her, Alice screamed at the top of her lungs, "Stop!" But Jane didn't. Angry, Alice took a step forward and regretted it immediately. Pain hit her body like a thousand hot knives. Alice cried in pain. "Bella," she cried. "Please."

Yes, she couldn't care less what happened to the Cullens. But Alice was a completely different matter. Bella felt her chest tighten uncomfortably. A sharp sensation throbbing inside her when she saw Alice fall to the ground. For a moment Bella thought if somehow, Jane's gift was actually affecting her. But Bella knew that was not it. She knew the moment Alice said her name. And in a split second, Bella had already knocked Jane off the ground sending her flying and crashing back to the ground. But Bella was not done. Not quite. Jane, intentionally or not, had hurt Alice. Belle couldn't deny it any longer. She was now completely acting on instinct. And it was telling her to kill the poor bastard that hurt her mate. _I'll let it slip just this once, _she said to herself. In a flash, Bella sat on top of Jane, hands ready to rip Jane's head off. But what she saw made her stop. Bella stared at Jane's glossy, almost empty, black eyes. Bella's lips twitched. This wasn't Jane. Someone or something was doing this to Jane. Bella didn't waste any time thinking. She'd make this her problem later. Bella gripped both of Jane's shoulders. She lifted Jane and slammed her back to the ground. A huge crack resonated from the ground. A new crater was formed. Jane gasped upon contact, her eyes returning back to its original ruby-red color. "Good you're awake – " Bella found her back to the ground. A wolf was snarling on top of her.

Bella smirked. She recognized the snarl the wolf was giving her. It was a threat – it meant a threat. It was a threat saved for wolves protecting their mate. Meaning, if she would so much as touch Jane, the wolf would not hesitate to kill Bella. That is, the wolf can try to do so. The snarl showed possessiveness fro Jane. Bella laughed. "At least we know Lee-Lee feels the same way"

Still on top of Bella, the wolf frowned –or as close to a frown a wolf could make –tilting its head like a confused puppy. Slowly the fur on the wolf's face disappeared gradually showing more skin. The paws holding Bella down shortened and transformed to arms. The snout slowly morphed to a female face, brown hair cascading down. The eyes remained almost the same. "Izzy?"

Jane, ever so slowly sat up from her crater. Her clothes tattered; her cloak long gone during her fight with the Princess. She made a mental note to find it later. And maybe, Jane thought, she and Bella could burn theirs together. _Bella. _Jane remembered they were fighting. She remembered feeling so angry at something. After that, everything was a blur. She didn't know why she was in a crater in the first place. Though Jane guessed Bella had was the main factor of the 'why'. Jane's whole body ached. She was relieved she could still feel her body mending itself. "You alright?" Jane lifted her head surprised deep brown eyes staring into hers. Jane sat there staring dumbly at the girl. She felt like she had just woken up from a coma. She could hear voices, but she couldn't react to them. "Damn you, Izzy! I swear, if my mate doesn't talk, I'll kill you myself."

The name did the trick, snapping Jane back into consciousness. The name just sounded so foreign and odd. "Izzy?"

"She speaks!" Bella mock-cheered. "Jane, you do care."

"Shut up," Leah growled. She turned back to Jane. Her hand traced the small cracks on her mate's face. "But seriously, are you hurt?"

"I'm not." Jane announced rather sharply. She saw Leah flinch and Jane regretted it immediately. She tried again, softer this time. "I'm not hurt, Leah," Jane smiled, "I just need to feed later," Leah's eyes quickly dropped to the ground but Jane didn't seem to notice, "Who's Izzy?"

Leah's head shot back up, "My sister," Leah said pointing a thumb back at Bella.

Jane stared dumbfounded. Her eyes darted from Bella to Leah and Leah to Bella again and again. "Stop that, Jane." Bella hissed, "I have the urge to gouge your them out of their eye sockets if you continue moving them like that." Jane knew Bella was not lying. Bella was not the type of person. She was the type of person who says, 'I don't make threats, I make promises,' to her enemies. No. Bella was much worse. She would kill them without saying a single word, yawn, and set the corpse on fire. But with the annoyance evident in Bella's voice, Jane could tell she was amused. Jane ignored that all together and said, "You're sisters?" in complete shock.

* * *

AU: to answer your questions:

Guest: YES there was something. And the 'why's and 'how's will slowly be answered as the story goes on ... and hopefully, i'll manage to actually finish it, the story.

azrael8919: I think this chapter answered that. i think.

everyone: NO they are not blood sisters... it will be explained soon. most probably in chapter five. including why Leah calls Bella Izzy, and why Bella calls Leah Lee-Lee

Thanks for reading. keep asking, i'll try my best to answer them. :)

I am sorry for the errors, may it be in grammar or spelling. :c


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I have imagined Bella here as Kaya Scodelario, not Kristen Stewart. Though, if you are more comfortable with K Stew as Bella, it's fine. It won't change much. Bella is still Bella. That, and I have changed some things, added, subtracted and what not in the original Twilight novel. (I haven't read any Twilight books either. I'm hoping Wiki has enough info)

CREDITS TO: Just twist and buffscoobs for the ideas. Read their stories, Seeds of Betrayal and United at War. I love them.

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Okay... i know i promised explanations in this chapter, but my brain juices got depleted rather quickly. i didn't even reach 2k words huhu. the explanations that have been promised will be in Chapter six, i'm positive. Regarding the next update... i'm not so sure when. exams are closing in. And ugh... algebra and trigo just have to exist...so i'll say my apologies in advance in case i can't update ISD during the next few weeks. but i swear! i WILL find time to finish this baby haha

* * *

Bella moved as soon as she knew Jane could stand on her own. Bella knew exactly what Jane's limit was. As the Volturi's Princess and number one executioner, Bella _had_ to know these things about her comrades. She knew every flaw, advantage, and how each of their minds work. In order to win, a chess master must know what the abilities of his pieces are…And when to know if they have no significance at all. The beating she gave Jane earlier has pushed Jane's tolerance to pain, yes, but not quite over the edge yet. Aside from being Leah's mate, Bella can't just end Jane right then and there. Jane is an important piece in her plan; comparable to a rook or bishop in chess. Bella _needed_ Jane for her plan. And whatever plan Bella had in mind, Jane's gift was highly flexible from being offensive to defensive. No wonder Aro wanted Jane by his side; power. _Of course Father would. What else would Jane's purpose be other than that? _Bella thought. Jane's voice echoed in her mind, "You sound very much like your Father_,_" it said. _Never. I will not be like that selfish, power-seeking bastard_, Bella growled at herself for even thinking of something so repulsive. She hated –no –loathed her Father, Aro Volturi. Even if it was Bella's last resolve, and following her Father's footsteps would mean her death, Bella would not hesitate to choose death. The prior was not even an option. A silent promise was made that moment.

Leah and Jane followed suit, hands interlaced. Jane noticed Leah was barefoot. Leah noticed Jane's confusion. "Our clothes are ripped to shreds when we shift," Leah said with a smirk. Jane was wondering why Leah was wearing Bella's cloak. Finally, it made sense. Leah was…exposed. If Jane could blush, she would have. It was a total relief that vampires were not capable of blushing. Else, Bella would tease her to death at seeing Jane blush like a school girl. _Right, _Jane cursed. She'll have to remember to thank Bella later for not leaving her mate exposed for everyone to see. Jane was positive thanking Bella would leave an awfully bitter taste to her mouth.

Esme stood infront of Bella, shaking. Bella stood still. Jane stopped. She let go Leah's hand and stood in front of Bella. She knew Esme was furious. Esme's trembling fists were a dead giveaway. And Jane knew Esme was furious at _her_, for some reason she did not exactly know. The last thing she remembered was Bella smashing her to the ground. But Jane knew there were a lot of reasons why Esme wanted to hit or even kill her. Aro had sent her to recruit Edward and Alice endlessly in the past years. Jane had also sent Edward writhing to the ground a few times. So she was more than willing to be hit by Esme – even Emmet. As long as she wasn't required to apologize verbally, Jane was willing to take a number of beatings.

Jane heard a loud crack, but not a single sensation of pain stung any part of her body. Esme stood there, in front of Bella, her right hand hovered above her left shoulder right under her chin. Bella's neck sharply twisted to the right. Bella had taken the hit. It took Jane a few seconds to recognize the distance between her and Esme: A good ten feet away. Jane didn't bother asking how. She knew Bella had done something.

Leah hid her face Jane's neck, unable to watch. Another loud crack. And another. The sound was very much like shotguns firing repeatedly, and reloading was not needed. It came again and again without so much as a pause. Leah flinched at every shot. She was amazed humans couldn't hear such loud noises especially at this time of night. Her hands gripped Jane's arm harder. Leah could feel the friction. Jane skin was tough; Leah felt her skin sting a little. She welcomed the distraction, though she knew it was only a minute fraction compared to the pain Izzy was receiving. Finally the beating stopped. Leah willed herself to look.

"How dare you come to my home, ask for my husband's help and for what?" Esme hissed, her teeth glistening in venom. "You hurt my children. Is that your form of gratitude? I was wrong about you, Isabella Volturi. I was wrong to think that coming here, actually showing compassion for the poor boy, was proof that, even a little, that you had a heart,"

"Are you done?"

Esme was clearly sickened at Bella. "You're just like them. You have no heart. You're just like the monster you call Father."

Jane gritted her teeth. You could say anything to Bella. Anything. And she won't care. But comparing her to Aro was the nerve you should avoid at all cost. The telepath seemed to have understood the situation. Edward was already in a position ready to remove Esme from an ugly execution. Bella tilted her head to the left and to the right, reconnecting the possibly fractured bones to their proper place. He knew little about the Princess, Edward, but he knew he was no match for her. He couldn't read her mind. Worse, Alice gift was not working. They were going in this completely blind. "I am nothing like my Father," Bella said plainly. Edward gritted his teeth. The inevitable was coming. But what Bella did next shocked them all.

Nothing.

She did nothing.

Bella just continued. "I took a guard's – " Bella sighed. "_Jane's_ punishment because as my comrade, I know her limits. She had taken much damage from me during our fight. You hit me in the face six times, if I'm not mistaken. If Jane took those hits instead, her neck would've snapped at two. And if that happened, I'm sure you'd regret it for the rest of your life, killing someone." Bella looked at Esme straight in the eyes letting her words sink in. Esme had the right to be angry; she knew that. But to Bella, that was not a near enough reason to be compared to her Father. Esme remained silent. Bella took the cue and went on, "Aro would know this also, being him. But he couldn't care less what happened to Jane. Sure he'd feel bad after losing one of his royal guards. But he could always find another one and replace Jane. And he'll find your anguish etched in your face after killing something – someone, rather amusing. You don't know my Father, Esme. And I'm nothing like him."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you tried to kill us, intentionally or not," Rosalie smirked. "That, to me, pretty much proves you're as bad as they are."

"If you must know, Rosalie," Bella's voice strained trying to remain neutral. "We are not completely at fault here." Bella's eyes landed on Jasper.

"What is she talking about, Jasper?"

Jasper sighed. "She's right. I felt something – it was not a large emotion. I'm not even sure if it was even emotion that I felt. It was too minute for me to understand so I didn't find the need to go into in further," Jasper said shaking his head at his mistake. "But was just it. I did _nothing_." Jasper was a military man in his previous life. And most of his personalities now were based on those experiences. And having that kind of thinking, it was natural to him to strategize on how to beat the enemy, mat it be Emmet when they played Halo or in fights with other vampires. And every time he felt something odd in his environment, Jasper would look in to it before anyone else. "There was someone else. Perhaps in the forest or nearer, I'm not sure. But I'm positive there was an outside factor."

"And we can't prove that since Edward I went to the opposite side of the forest," Alice chimed in. "And I couldn't see anything the whole time. It's uncanny." Bella nodded. Finally someone was getting it. She knew something was wrong when Jane used her gift on her. Jane _never _used her gift on Bella. Not ever since _that_ day happened. It didn't help lessen Bella's speculation when she saw Jane's glossy, black, almost empty eyes staring at her back in the crater. That and the pain Jasper absorbed were directly being passed to the Cullens and nothing else. Everyone just assumed Jasper sends emotion in a big wave, thus affecting anyone in the range of the ripples. They were wrong. That's how Jasper used his gift. But Bella knew Jasper could do much more. He could focus solely on one object and directly pass all the emotion to said object without harming the others. Like an invisible line that connects Jasper to his victim. But Jasper didn't know _how _yet – it was also a reason why Aro had not recruited Jasper. But that was just it. Jasper was doing the exact thing he didn't know how at that very moment.

When a human is turned, every blood is turned to venom – vampire's venom. And that venom takes over and assumes the role of the blood: circulation. Vampires get their inhumane strength and abilities in the venom in their system. The venom then circulates around every part of the vampire's body, using the veins as its vessel ensuring equal amount of strength. But the moment a vampire uses its gift, the flow is disrupted. Venom goes directly to the parts where it is needed in order to give more strength, leaving other places of the body vulnerable. If a vampire's gift is speed, the majority of the venom goes to the feet; if the gift is smell, majority goes to the nasal cavity and etcetera. Though it becomes more complicated when the gift resembles telepathy, foresight, empathy, manipulation, and other mental-related gifts. And Bella could see all of them: the flow of the venom. She was convinced that every vampire could do it, but Eleazar, having met him once, argued that the gift was unique to Bella. But what happened to that night proved Eleazar wrong. Someone had just manipulated the flow of Jasper's venom, deliberately blocked Alice's gift at the same time. Bella was not alone.

* * *

elliehandesu: thank you I really appreciate you appreciating me :D this is my first story. Well first published twilight story anyway haha

setchan-1995: I will try my best to keep you interested *determined*

ADevlinGraceFan: me too, she's such an amazing actress. Alice is still Ashley Greene. Or rather, Ashley Greene is still Alice. Haha

Jemjo storys: I just hope I won't lose interest in writing it X)

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :D


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I have imagined Bella here as Kaya Scodelario, not Kristen Stewart. Though, if you are more comfortable with K Stew as Bella, it's fine. It won't change much. Bella is still Bella. That, and I have changed some things, added, subtracted and what not in the original Twilight novel. (I haven't read any Twilight books either. I'm hoping Wiki has enough info)

CREDITS TO: Just twist and buffscoobs for the ideas. Read their stories, Seeds of Betrayal and United at War. I love them.

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Soooo... turns out our exams are on the 9th to 11th of october... i can still, maybe, post or make, a chapter or two. maybe.

okay... you don't have to read this, but i'm typing it anyway. here goes...

Something awkward happened yesterday with my friend and i in twitter. so awkward (though i'm not exactly sure what) that i had to avoid her the next day because i thought she got mad at me and i think i offended her in some unknown reason... but anyway, nearing the end of the day, i was proved wrong. she missed me actually. and she said, "No! you sit with me! i haven't hugged you for the whole day!". so i basically avoided her for nothing. turns out i just overthunk lol jk, overthought the whole damn situation. that is why, NEVER OVERTHINK. GOT THAT? okay. on with the story :D

* * *

After Leah had a change of clothes – or rather – had put on some clothes, Alice announced her vision that Seth would wake up tomorrow at noon, everyone returned back to normal – or as normal as they could be. Even Bella and Jane lounged in the living room with the rest of the Cullens. Leah wondered if it was a vampire thing, to just brush off a life-threatening discovery. A rouge vampire, wolf, creature or whatever was out there – and attacked the Cullens almost killing them if Bella had not stopped Jane – and there the vampires lay procrastinating in a living room. Not one of them moved. Even Edward sat in front of the sleek, black grand piano hands resting on the key, motionless. Everything, to Leah, was somewhat like a music video of Greek gods and goddesses wearing modern clothes on pause. _If my stomach growled, it'd sound like a fucking stampede, _Leah swore. It was _that _silent. Not to mention that she was the only one actually breathing oxygen. Aside from the rhythmic ticking of the wall clock, Leah's beating heart and her occasional fidgeting she did in her seat, everything was deafeningly silent.

Silence. It was something Leah was not much accustomed to. A year ago, when she shifted and became part of Jacob's pack, Leah forgot the thing called "privacy". After she became part of the pack, privacy was not much of an option. All their minds were linked to each other after all. Imagine a room full of Edwards, and it was a two-conversation all throughout. That's what Leah basically felt. And it wasn't much of any help considering the pack consisted of teenage boys and she was the only girl. But that was all gone now; replaced by something stranger – silence. Leah didn't think she would _actually_ miss boys' voices in her head. Leah felt relieved yet saddened at the same time. _I guess that makes it official then, _Leah scoffed.

"Is that even possible?" Edward said breaking the silence.

"He's the Alpha, he can do whatever he damn well wants." Leah answered with a sneer.

"What the hell are you two blabbering about?" Rosalie snapped.

"Jacob removed Leah out of the pack.

And just like that, the perfect, Greek, marble-like statues began to animate, Esme dented the metal bowl she was holding, even Rosalie gaped in shock, and the topic reverted back to Leah making her the center of attention once again. All seven pairs of worried, golden eyes landed on Leah. Leah cringed. She didn't like being given this much attention. She was never used to it, this kind of attention anyway. Being the only female shifter in her pack, she always had the attention. And most of them were not the desirable kind of attention. To say simply, Leah, her being there, her simple existence, was frowned upon not only by her pack mates, but also by the Council itself.

Feeling Leah's apprehension, Jane held her mate's hand in hers. "Tell us what happened?" Leah locked eyes with Jane's red ones, she sighed and nodded. "The pack found out what – who my imprint was. And they – Jacob he," Leah stammered, lips quivering. She could feel the sharp pins poking in her throat. She swallowed them down and continued, "As Edward said, 'removed' me from the pack. Funny because they didn't even give me a chance to say who my imprint is," Leah laughed and shook her head. "They only knew you were blond and they automatically thought of Rosalie. They actually felt sorry for me. Since Rosalie already had Emmet as her mate. They thought Emmet would beat me to death for imprinting on his mate."

"Hey!" Emmet cried. "I'm nothing like that. In fact," he added proudly, "I'm okay with may Rosie doing it with another – " Rosalie smacked him in the arm, hard, before he could finish.

Leah just rolled her eyes in amusement and continued, "He's the Alpha. He can do whatever he damn well pleases. Alphas have the power to control us," Leah's voice trailed off. "And Jacob used the same power to send Seth god knows where, and almost got him killed."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked with a frown.

"Two months ago, a tribe that apparently had ties with one of the Council, requested a number of shifters to be dispatched to their land and join their war against the vampires who have invaded their territory. Seth was one of the volunteers," Leah explained. "Jake had sent me with some of the others away to hunt down a lee – vampire. It took us days to track down the scent, only to lose it in the rain that very evening. When we came back home to La Push in the morning, Seth was already gone," Leah paused. "I should've been there. It's my fault – if I was there with him, I could've stopped him. They could've taken Paul, or Jarred, or some of the more experienced members," By this time, Leah's voice began to crack. "But they just had to take my little brother. He just turned sixteen for fuck's sake!" Leah couldn't hold it any longer. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks, dropping on her fists that were curled, clenching above her knees. "He should be awake and laughing with me right now. Not in that damn bed!"

Jasper sent calm waves to everyone. He was surprised to feel Rosalie's empathy towards the wolf. Though Rosalie maintained a stoic face the entire time, the grip she used for holding Emmet's hand, held all her emotions for the wolf. Finally, Rosalie's quivering; she could not take it any longer; she had to say something. And she did. "It's not your fault," Rosalie said, her grip held on to Emmet's hand tightened. "It's not your fault," Rosalie repeated. Her grip loosening as she continued. "If anything, it's that pathetic excuse of a leader's fault. That mutt should have volunteered himself."

"I agree. A leader should serve his team mates; not the other way around. I believe that goes the same with wolves and their packs," said Jasper a gentleman as ever.

"Damn right!" Emmet huffed. "Mutt deserves a beating, if you ask me."

Leah just looked at them strangely. She was still not used to people showing her that they cared so much. Especially not from vampires. Vampires other than Izzy, that is. _Izzy. _That reminded her. She didn't know why Izzy was here in the first place and where she had come from. Another thought entered her mind as well: Leah didn't know where her brother was sent to. All she knew was that Seth was gone one day and now, Leah found his little brother half dead with the Cullens and that her mate, Jane, who happened to be a vampire, saved her brother. She turned to Jane who was sitting on the floor. "Where exactly did you find my brother, Jane?"

"Leah I-" Jane stammered. She was not sure what to tell Leah – if she could tell Leah. She couldn't tell Leah, her mate, that the "invaders" were the Volturi elite guards themselves. She was one of them. She couldn't let Leah ever know that she was the one who killed every single one of the wolves with her gift, and that she didn't save her mate's brother as fast as she thought Jane should have. When in truth, Jane was staring down Seth's bloody and unconscious body, deciding whether to give the boy a quick death or not. It was Bella who stopped Jane, reminding her of the faint scent of her mate – Jane had smelt almost nineteen years ago, when Leah was born – that lingered on Seth's body.

"Voltera," Saving Jane's ass once again, Bella answered for her. Everyone's eyes turned to Bella. It was the first time she voiced out during the whole dilemma. Bella didn't bother to turn her head. Chin resting on her palm, Bella continued staring out the window and into the dark, starless skies. Bella explained further. "The vampires didn't invade the wolves' territory. It was the opposite. Naturally, the vampires retaliated. We – Jane and I – happened to be the Volturi's reinforcements." Bella lied. "We arrived just in time to save _only _Seth." Rosalie leered at her. She knew Bella was lying. But she could not sure of it. To Rosalie's annoyance, her gift, like Jasper's, Edwards's, and Alice's, was useless. Rosalie begrudgingly brushed the feeling aside.

Leah was about to ask another question when a yawn escaped her mouth. Seeing this, it was then that it occurred to Bella to check the time. Her eyes moved to the side, landing on the wall clock. It was almost midnight. She rose to her feet and walked to Leah. She touched Leah's cheek, feeling the warmth that radiated from it, and said, "You should get some rest. We'll talk about the rest tomorrow."

"But I'm not sleepy," Leah weakly protested. But another yawn escaped from her mouth. She mentally cursed for being so tired.

"You've had a long day, Leah. No need to curse yourself for being tired. It's natural," Edward laughed. "I keep forgetting you're a telepath," true enough, Leah was too tired. So, she mentally gave Edward a finger instead. Edward laughed even more. Jane just rolled her eyes as she carried Leah in her arms, bridal style. "Piss off," Jane growled. Edward raised both of his hands and surrendered. Leah smiled and kissed Jane in the cheek as a thank you. No sooner, Leah was asleep and gone to the world, her head resting on Jane's shoulder.

Alice just stood there staring. She couldn't help but feel jealous; seeing Bella care for Leah like that. Alice couldn't help but think if Bella's mate was also Leah. Maybe that was her reason after all: Making Jane think Seth was her mate. And seeing Leah imprint on Jane must have been a let-down that's why Bella settled to be Leah's sister. Alice mentally shook her head. It didn't fit at all. If that was so, Bella should have come alone with Seth in her arms. _I'm being silly._

"You are being silly," Edward said behind Alice. _Go away,_ Alice replied mentally. Edward shrugged. "Fine. Let Leah sleep in your room tonight. You know – to get on Izzy's good side. Wouldn't want her lovely sister to sleep in the couch now do we?" Edward teased.

Alice wanted to punch Edward right there, but she knew he was gone. Edward probably saw her vision: Alice's right hook landing clean on his jaw. Alice smiled sweetly and did as Edward said. "Leah can sleep in my room," Alice offered.

For the first time that night, Bella looked at Alice. And even though it was a frown, Alice felt butterflies in her stomach that she couldn't answer Bella fast enough when Bella asked, "Are you sure it's fine?" Alice just nodded giddily.

Jane whispered a thank you and carried her sleeping mate upstairs. When she reached the top of the staircase, it occurred to her she didn't know – "First door to your right," Alice said answering the unasked question. Jane thanked her again and opened the door. Jane didn't need to turn on the lights to know it was Alice's room. It just…screamed Alice to her. She gently laid her mate on the clearly rarely used bed.

Jane was about to leave when she felt a hand pull on her wrist. _I'll never get used to this warmth she gives me, _Jane thought. She turned around to see Leah looking back at her. "Why did you save my brother?" she asked.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Leah nodded. Jane sighed. "I thought he was my mate."

Leah only smiled. She wanted to laugh, but she was too sleepy to do so. "Izzy – I mean – did Bella tell you that?"

"How-"

"Izzy likes to trick people," Leah shrugged.

This time, Jane sat on the edge of the bed. She said, "I have a question too." Leah closed her eyes. A yawn threatened to come out but she stopped it this time. She nodded, signaling Jane to ask her her question. "How in the world are you and Bella sisters?"

Though tired, Leah couldn't help but laugh. Jane's reaction was too funny. Out of anything that was all Jane could ask, and that itself was funny to Leah. "Well, for starters, when I was young, and when my mom was alive, she told me I had a guardian angel named Isabella, and that she didn't want to be called Isabella. So I called her Izzy," Leah trailed off. "You know? I don't know myself, why we're sisters. Izzy was just there from the beginning. Though her visits became few when my mom married Harry. But she would visit me from to time, mostly on my birthdays. And she'd always bring me gifts. Though I had to hide them since Harry didn't like Izzy that much. I guess he knew she was a vampire after all those years. But to me, Bella – Izzy, is my sister. I don't know why, the idea just stuck, I guess." Leah finished with a yawn.

Once Bella saw Jane carry Leah to Alice's room, she walked went outside. She needed time to think – the Cullens needed time to think. After everything, everyone really, needed some time to think. So Bella thought of going away for a while, to do some thinking of her own. She was about to leave when –

"Where are you going?" Alice asked behind her. Bella hated that she could feel the hurt in Alice's voice. That was also one reason why Bella wanted a breather; Alice. Bella didn't anticipate the pull she felt for Alice would be this strong – so strong that her resolve, to have nothing to do with being Alice's mate, was slowly crumbling. Bella just assumed that her gift, manipulating shadows, would just block them with much ease like the other gifts she had encountered. She was wrong. That question alone, made her want to rush and hug Alice. But her resolve was not fully destroyed. Not yet anyway. "I'll be back," Bella replied and added, "Your family has plenty of things to consider at the moment."

Alice watched Bella's figure slowly fade in to nothingness. She watched until the world showed no signs that her mate was there at all. Alice sighed. She crossed her arms and leaned on the porch. What was she going to do now? Alice closed her eyes and tried hard to see Bella's future to no avail. All she could see was a mixture of floating red and blue dots behind her eyelids. Alice growled in frustration. "Why can't I see you?"

"I take it you stopped having visions of her when she was sixteen in mortal years?" Jane started almost startling Alice. Alice nodded in dismay. "The same as mine," So she wasn't alone. "She's a lot of things, Bella is. She survived no human I know of could possibly have"

"Being turned?"

Jane shook her head, no. "More than that. Bella's coronation was announced to the vampire world when she was three, as a form of Aro's love."

. "But that contradicts the vampire logic," Alice frowned. "You hide your mate or someone you love from the world, if it meant protecting them."

"Exactly. Aro didn't love Bella; she was just for show. To show the other vampires of power that he had a 'weakness'. But unknown to them, Aro deliberately made that weakness as his greatest strength." Jane explained further, "Bella, at the age of three, started training for her life. At the age of eight she could kill normal humans without showing mercy. At the age of ten, she started combat training with the same difficulty with us, the elite guards. Everything was going as Aro planned. But there was one flaw: Bella harbored human emotions," Jane paused recalling the events. "When Bella was sixteen, Aro did the worst thing a 'father' could do. It's not my place to tell you what happened; I'll leave that to Bella herself. But all I know is, after that, after what Aro did, Bella changed. She never smiled like she used to; she never laughed; she was nothing but a shell. And that's what Aro wanted. Bella, having no emotions, also didn't have fear. And at that point Bella could kill vampires on her own. Of course with weapons. A pair of venom injected daggers were her favorite. But still…" Jane's voice trailed. "She was still sixteen."

"A month after she was turned, when she was eighteen, Aro announced her death, throwing a fake funeral service. As expected, the Romanians thought the Volturi vulnerable and staged an ambush. Bella killed them all. Her gift is most frightening when she had the power and hunger of a newborn." Jane said with pride and awe in her voice. "But, in the end, Bella was nothing but a chess piece to Aro. But maybe the tables have turned, yes?"

Alice took it all in. Bella. Her Bella had gone through so much pain and she wasn't there to anything at all. And knowing that pained Alice so much. There's a lot of things she could have done to take Bella away from all those awful events. Esme would have been a great mom to her, and Carlisle the perfect father. But there was nothing she could do. All was done. All she could do now was move one and try to help return the old Bella – the Bella that smiled and laughed; the Bella that loved – in every way she could.

"You know," Alice said. "You never told me how you met Leah."

Jane raised a brow. "You saw me tell you. Why ask me still?"

"Visions are significantly different from reality, Jane," Alice smirked. "Besides, you owe me. Your mate is currently using my room and her brother is under Carlisle's care for free."

"You-" Alice raised a brow. Jane just huffed and mumbled something too low for Alice to hear. "Fine."

* * *

I am sorry for any mistakes concerning my grammar and spelling, or any other mistake for that matter.

NOTE: cliffhanger? lol :D

yobeel : coz she's awesome like that. i'd like to explain it further, but that would require a volturi point of view... ugh. so much to write XD

AnFri: you're welcome :D

ShadowCub: yeap! you were right :D

elliehandesu : i can't wait to see -er, read- your reactions when you find out who it is :))

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! pm me if you like. i'll try my best to reply during your time zones... though i highly doubt that, being ol' lazy me XD


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I have imagined Bella here as Kaya Scodelario, not Kristen Stewart. Though, if you are more comfortable with K Stew as Bella, it's fine. It won't change much. Bella is still Bella. That, and I have changed some things, added, subtracted and what not in the original Twilight novel. (I haven't read any Twilight books either. I'm hoping Wiki has enough info)

CREDITS TO: Just twist and buffscoobs for the ideas. Read their stories, Seeds of Betrayal and United at War. I love them.

i apologize for updating so late. as i said, exams... and ours are starting tomorrow. i just dropped by to post this new chap. i will add another in the following week. :)

* * *

Puffs of white air escaped the man's nearly blue chapped lips. With every exhale a piece of his hope came with it. Eventually, hope did run out. How could it not? He was stranded in the middle of a snow storm in God's know where in the arctic; half of his body wedged between the huge, sharp edges of the iced surface he was standing on earlier. The freezing temperature was fast creeping in his layer of coats. He could feel frostbite taking over his upper half, his lower half long devoid of sensation. His previous hope to be miraculously saved by someone or anything was long gone replaced by another: to die as quickly as possible.

Not long ago, the man's family served as his will power to escape. There was a family there waiting for him to be fed: A mother holding a three month old child, a daughter and a growing healthy boy. His family was waiting for him. They were the reason why he was there in the first place. They were low on food and supplies. He needed to hunt. And just as he saw a good game, a blasted storm came out of nowhere. Strong winds howled, the ice underneath him shook. A cracking sound echoed in his ears. Everything went black. Next thing he knew, when he woke up, he had lost any feeling coming from his toes. Gradually he lost sensation from his feet, thighs, and finally his whole lower body. He knew well that it was only a matter of time before his torso also stopped sending any sensitivity to his brain.

More white puffs smoked from his lips. His eyes slowly fell to his right hand. He flexed it. They were slowly getting stiff now. He still had a glove made of thick animal fur on, but there was a gut feeling that told him that his hand was nearly blue underneath the brown fur. He could try to warm them by exhaling, but his breaths too, were cold as his hands were. And rubbing both of his hands together was not an option since his left arm was completely shattered (it was the one that broke his fall).

Something caught the man's eye. He looked beyond his hand and saw a silhouette. Though he was not sure. The violent gusts of cold wind coupled with the pelting snow distorted the image. He could not explain it, but the man's heart gave a small leap of joy. Someone was there. He was sure of it. The man squinted in a vain attempt to see through the haze. There it was again! And this time it was nearer…and it was moving? The man's lips quivered, his vocal chords struggling to make a sound – any sound – to get the stranger's attention. He started shouting in his language. There was no answer. Determined, he shouted again. His voice strained as he tried again and again; energy rapidly dwindling away. Finally the figure became more solid. It was coming closer. It was coming his way.

A flash of something red filled the man's eyes that for a moment he wondered if it was his blood and if he had died. And what he saw after didn't help him think otherwise. A young woman – a teenager – towered above his half sunk body. The teen wore a dark red cloak that whipped behind her wildly like a flag. The brown curls of her hair moving gracefully in the air in contrast to the violent winds, her white, creamy, almost glowing complexion made her look like an angel that had come to answer the man's prayers. He had prayed to different gods though he did not have one. Desperation can do wonders. Even make atheists believe that there is a greater being out there. The only thing that didn't seem to fit in the picture was the girl's blood-red eyes that loomed down on the man. But who was he to say angels didn't have red eyes? He hadn't seen one – heck he didn't believe they existed not too long ago.

The man wasted no time trying to communicate to it. The angel tilted her head slightly not seeming to understand his blabbering. The man frowned frustrated. But he did not give up. He gathered all his strength, all that he could muster, to his right hand. He tried to reach for his knife. His arm was fully extended, yet his fingers could barely brush their tips on the hilt. The man grunted. He gave one last push. His fingers finally made contact with the hilt, but that only pushed the knife further away. The man was about to give up. Fortunately, the angel seemed to have understood. She walked gracefully passed the man, picked up the knife and crouched beside the man. She handed the knife to the man. With shaky hands, he held the angel's hand that held the knife and pressed it on his chest. The angel nodded. The man smiled and closed his eyes as he felt the numb stinging in his chest.

From afar, Bella looked like a daughter weeping for her father. But up close, it was nothing like that. Bella rested her face right on top of the man's chest lapping every single blood that oozed out before the cold froze it. She pressed the knife further in, twisting it a little. Her tongue darted in and out, flicking the seeping red rich nectar as it came out. Bella was not stupid to use her canines to feed. That would have left evidence. Besides, a knife protruding from a man's chest could be easily misunderstood as a suicide. And no one would question it because as it seems, to humans, when you're trapped and there is no hope, taking your life away is the only solution. And the loss of blood was understandable. Other wild animals in the vicinity could have gone there and drank the blood themselves. It served as a legit alibi. Other predators would clean the remaining evidence, eating the carcass.

Bella relished the taste of human blood. She knew it was her last if she wished to join the Cullens and earn their trust. Bella sighed. The flow of her much loved taste had stopped sooner than she had hoped. In all honesty she just happened to pass by the man. And from the scent he was giving off, Bella knew he had not much blood in him. _Barely a snack. _She muttered. And killing the man didn't even feel like killing at all. More like mercy-killing: Euthanasia. Bella smiled. Mercy. It was something Aro did not know, and she had done it. Another thing that sets her apart from her Father.

Bella stood up and kept walking in the frozen wasteland in search for food. She was still hungry. After endless hours of walking in the blizzard, Bella could not seem to find a single a human to feed on. But she didn't mind. The main reason she went to this frozen wasteland on particular was to think. First comes first: Alice. She could deal with the god knows who and what creature that almost killed the Cullens later. She'd be ready when the time comes. She's the Volturi's sword after all. Or _was_ the Volturi's sword.

Bella needed to find something to distract her from her "connection" with Alice. It was proving a distraction from her main goal: Being there and protecting Leah and Seth. Especially Leah, for it was her Dad's dying wish and Sue's. Bella only saw Seth worth protecting because he still had her Mom's blood flowing in his veins. That and he had grown close to Leah. Seth was part of the package. And so was Jane since she was Leah's mate now.

_Mate_. The word echoed in Bella's mind annoyingly. Her body was screaming Alice's name over and over. "No!" Bella growled. Both of her hands clutched her temples in irritation. "Fucking shut up!" she growled again, closing her eyes shut. Fighting it was getting harder and harder. And Bella didn't know why she was fighting it. All she knew was that she _had_ to. No matter what, a voice inside her head kept coaxing her to fight it. Fueled with anger and confusion, mostly anger, Bella's eyes shot open. Her head whipped to the side. Her eyes landed on a huge, white, moving thing. A polar bear. Bella growled and lunged at it. Before the polar bear could react, Bella had already snapped its neck. This time she didn't hesitate to sink her teeth in the bear's neck, draining every single drop of the poor creature. Bella regretted it the moment the creature's blood entered her mouth. Bitter taste enveloped her tongue sending spasms all throughout her body. It was repulsive; nothing like the sweet nectar she was used to. But she continued either way for the reason of abating her thirst and the taste served as a distraction. Once done, Bella dropped the carcass for the other animals or humans to feed on. She wrapped herself in a black mist and was gone.

Bella reappeared in a dense forest. _It's raining._ Bella noted. She let out unneeded air and it turned in to fog. Bella curled into a ball, her knees pressed against her chest as her arms wrapped around her knees. She felt every raindrop fall on her body, as they slid down her face. She was completely drenched with cold rain, yet like in the arctic, she felt not a little bit cold.

Bella sighed. She untangled her right arm from hugging her knees and reached down to the ground. A small, black hole opened immediately at her touch. Her hand went in the hole. She moved it a bit around as if she was looking for something. The scene was closely similar to a magician trying to pull out a rabbit from his hat. But what Bella took out was not a rabbit. Instead she pulled out a light yellow colored thing with brown spots all over. It wasn't a rabbit, and it wasn't alive either. Bella carefully pulled the stuffed animal closer to her and hugged it dearly. "Pato," she murmured with a content smile. Pato, the giraffe, was the only toy given to her by her daddy when Bella was young. Pato's right eye, a black button, was gone; the thread that formed his adorable smile was almost lose, but other than those, Pato was in good shape – considering how many years Bella had him and he was still intact. Bella had many memories with the stuffed giraffe toy. And one memory stood out from the rest. Bella closed her eyes. She let the images run clear in her mind yet again.

_She was mortal then. Not too long ago, Bella could still remember the beating of her heart and how it moved inside her chest. But recalling now, it just seemed like a faint flutter. She then, had just turned sixteen. Aro had given his daughter a grand ball, similar to what he had done in Bella's previous birthdays. And like Bella's other birthdays, Bella retreated back to her room in hopes of escaping the "jolly" occasion. Vampires near and far came every year for her birthday to join the celebration. Every vampire except the Cullens. _

_Bella knew her Father, Aro, was just using her birthday as an excuse to draw together as much vampires as possible in hopes of acquiring another rare gift to his collection of guards. And that was why Bella always stayed in her room during such times. Not because of the screams the humans gave when the vampires started to feed; no – Bella was used to the sound and had grown indifferent to them. She remained in her room because she knew she had no place there. Bella would only grace them with her presence when Aro, Marcus or Caius or one of the Kings' wives (most requests came from her Mother, Sulpicia, Aro's wife) asked Bella to play her violin. Bella had done her part, playing an original piece for the guests, and none had asked for her presence or performance that night, so she stayed in her room. _

_A knock came at her door. Bella didn't bother. It was probably one of the Highness's servants. Bella easily stood up from her sitting position; grabbed her violin that was always within her reach. She was never called for anything else except to play her violin. It was either that or Aro wanted to see her progress in combat and assassination. But Aro made it clear that it was not for the public eyes to see. So that made the latter unlikely. The door opened for Bella. A burly man, almost three times her size towered above her. "Hey there, pip squeak," the man greeted. Bella grinned. She hugged the man tight though his body felt like a stone pillar. "Happy Birthday."_

_He and Bella retreated back to her bed, Bella lay down hands clasped on top of her stomach; the man sat on the edge of the bed after Bella forced him to._

"_She did not come, did she?" Bella nodded knowing exactly as to who he was referring to. The man frowned. "But the whole family was there. Heck, even the blonde witch was there." Bella laughed. "You mean Rosalie?" the man scoffed. "Yeah her. Her mate was there also. They were all there." Bella shook her head. She knew they were there. The Cullens were hard not to miss. Their gold eyes practically stuck out from the sea of red ones like pieces of gold mixed with a hundred rubies. "But not _her." Bella said.

"_Well," the man started. "I will definitely not have my fragile, little, human of a sister sad on her own…" his voice trailed not knowing the words. He decided to wave it off as 'whatever those petty humans call it' and continued, "for I have a gift."_

"_Sweet sixteen," Bella replied. "And who are you calling fragile? Did you forget who almost ripped your head off during sparring?"_

"_I believe that was your other older brother, Dante, Princess. He used his gift for you to get to me. Or have you forgotten what really happened?"_

_Aro had said to Bella when she was young that the royal guards were to be her siblings. That is, if you could call the people who beat you almost to death everyday of your life because you "Father" told them to do so in hopes to train you as siblings. The man Bella was talking to had beaten her more than a few times. But that was him on the clock. After, he becomes purely a big brother to her – though he still refers to Bella as Princess. But that's only because he knew it annoyed Bella._

_Bella huffed. "Someday, I'll kill you myself, Felix" Bella joked. "Now, what is this 'gift' I hear?"_

_Felix reached from his back and handed the Princess a small box that even had a red ribbon tied neatly on the lid. "Happy birthday, Izzy."_

_Bella gladly received the present. She lifted the lid. Her face beamed at what she saw. "Pato!" Bella grinned. Pato was the stuffed giraffe her Daddy had given her when she was three. Bella didn't realize how much she had missed the toy. Aro had taken it from her when she was eight. She was certain her Father had destroyed it. She felt tears sting her eyes as she hugged Pato in her arms._

"_Better not bawl over that, Izzy. Went through hell and back for that thing. So I'd expect you to be happy." Felix warned with a huff. _

_Bella could tell he was joking, but she wiped the tears away before they got out. She hated crying. Especially in front of others. "When did you – Where did you – How?" _

"_All I can say is that, that thing was bloody hard to find," Felix winked. "So you better keep it close this time. I am not going through all that trouble again. Understand, Princess?"_

_Bella nodded. "Don, worry. I'll make it up to you someday."_

_But there never was a 'someday'. It never came. Early next morning Bella found out Felix had been killed by a new born during a mission. Bella felt her world shatter. After that, nothing was ever the same. Bella didn't feel the same._

By the time Bella opened her eyes, the rain had stopped and the sun was rising far in the horizon. Forest creatures were slowly waking; the birds were the first to greet the sun with their singing. Birds flew from tree to tree happy making shadows as they passed the sun's soft, yellow rays. The rays spread throughout the forest hitting everything in sight; including Bella. The raindrops that still clung on Bella's cheeks glistened with her diamond skin. Though still in her crouching position, arms still hugging her knees, Bella looked like a work of art.

Bella saw everything without missing a thing. She didn't blink at all even as one of the rays hit her eyes, making them shine like precious ruby-red jewels. A drop of rain trapped in her eyelashes fell down as Bella did finally blink. It was working. She was feeling nothing again. She felt empty._ As I should be. _Bella sighed and closed her eyes. She rested her head on the trunk behind her. She had returned Pato back in the shadows where he knew it would be safe. Bella let her arm fall to her side as she waited for sleep to come. But she knew all too well that it wouldn't.

Back at Forks, the Cullens were having a dilemma of their own that mainly involved Rosalie. They have been at it for hours now and everyone had agreed except for the blonde.

"I understand why we have to keep the Princess and the blond midget in our line of sight. Their diet is different and we have a treaty to uphold to and other reasons yadda yadda… The Princess intrigues me," Alice glared at her sister. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Not like that, Alice. Believe me. She's all yours. But what I don't get is why we need to have two smelly dogs, in which I'm sure have flees with them."

Alice frowned. "Leah and Seth aren't like that, Rose. You know that. And didn't you show sympathy to Leah not too long ago?"

"I _am _sorry," Rosalie said. "But not sorry enough to have them live and stink up our own damn home!"

"What's your problem, Rose?" Edward said. "You're the only one who's against this. What do you have against them?"

"Nothing I – "

"At least do it for Esme," Alice cut in. she internally grinned. She knew Rose was caving. She saw it happen. "What happened to them really broke Esme's heart. And you know how are mother is, Esme can't help but help. And besides, they're practically orphans now. Harry died as soon as Sue did. In fact, Harry died a year after Sue did. And their good for nothing pack threw them out. Not only are they orphans, but are also homeless now. Esme wants to adopt them. Do it for Esme," Alice pleaded adding her famous pout for good measure.

Rosalie tried to fight Alice's pout with her own signature glare, but it was futile. She looked away only to regret it. Esme was in her apron, a dish towel at hand and also, with a pout in her face. Rosalie ultimately voiced out her defeat with a growl. "Fine! But don't expect me not to spray the house every now and then."

Everyone cheered. Esme squealed, ran to Rosalie and gave her daughter a hug. "Thank you, Rose. I really appreciate it." If Rose could blush she would. But it was biologically impossible since basically there was no blood in her cheeks let alone her whole body. "It's really nothing, mom," she muttered.

"I can't believe you let them go twice! They were there with the damned Cullens and you had them! But you just decided to let them go just like that. You could've killed the Cullens _and_ the traitors at the same time! But you didn't." Dante growled in anger. "And Isabella was practically lying there in the forest in the most vulnerable state I have ever witnessed and you do what? You just stay in a distance doing n–"

Dante couldn't finish what he was saying. Pain shot him in every part of his body. He couldn't move. Gigantic splinters were wedged exactly at his joints. A woman in a red cloak stood in front of his impaled body. "The reason why you're here," she began. "Is because Lord Aro deemed it 'fit' for you to be. He placed _you_," Dante convulsed in pain. Something sharp hit him in the back. he felt it enter his back hitting his spine. Not a second later he saw his body's intruder poking out of his stomach. It was a large knife. "Under me. You obey my orders, Dante. With that in mind, I may rethink not ending your pathetic life right now."

With that said, Dante felt release. His body was back to normal. Not a single whole where he was punctured could be seen. It was as if nothing happened. Dante dropped to the ground gasping unneeded air. "Now is not the time to end dear Isabella's life. The traitor she helped will follow soon after. In the mean time, we must be patient and observe. I don't get out of the castle much. I want to take my surroundings in. Stop and smell the roses as humans say," She chuckled. "Until then, let them have their fun." The woman faced Dante who still had his knees and hands to the ground. "Are we clear, Dante?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" the woman asked arching a brow.

"Yes, captain" The woman grinned. Her teeth glistened with venom. "We'll pay our dear _sister_ a visit soon. For now we find food. I'm feeling men in black suits should hit the spot. They're just filled with fight. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, captain."

* * *

I am sorry for any mistakes concerning my grammar and spelling, or any other mistake for that matter.

NOTE: it will soon clear out why Bella calls Aro her Father and Didyme her Mother and Sue her mom. As to who her Daddy or dad is, it will be explained in the following chaps as the story goes on.

Pato - is Effy's stuffed animal in the series Skins :)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I have imagined Bella here as Kaya Scodelario, not Kristen Stewart. Though, if you are more comfortable with K Stew as Bella, it's fine. It won't change much. Bella is still Bella. That, and I have changed some things, added, subtracted and what not in the original Twilight novel. (I haven't read any Twilight books either. I'm hoping Wiki has enough info)

CREDITS TO: Just twist and buffscoobs for the ideas. Read their stories, Seeds of Betrayal and United at War. I love them.

i forgot to mention Bella is speaking in a British accent, since effy is playing her, but if you prefer her speaking in American English, go ahead :)

(Chapter 8 was too long... so i split it in two)

* * *

After the family meeting about Leah and Seth being adopted by the Cullens –which happened to be a unanimous; Yes. Of course with much persuasion on Rosalie's part– Alice resumed her position on the porch waiting for Bella.

It was still dark out when Alice came out of the house. But she didn't have to wait for long; after a few hours the sun started rising in the horizon. The dark, gray clouds of Forks slowly colored. The sun's rays softly going past the morning fog. The rays hit Alice's skin and it glowed. It felt like the warmth the sun had danced on Alice's diamond skin. She smiled. It was one of those rare moments that Forks had its sunny mornings. The sun was one of the things Alice enjoyed. All the Cullens enjoyed the sun – maybe even most vampires. If Alice had her human memories, she was sure it was the sun that she missed the most. Who doesn't like the sun after all?

By now, it was at least half an hour passed dawn and Bella had not returned yet. Alice didn't mind, much. She didn't mind waiting for a few more hours for the Princess. She was distracted at the moment. The sun was completely out now and more rays hit Alice. She extended her arm, twisting slowly from left to right. Her eyes were hooked by her own glittering skin. After all the years she had been a vampire, you'd think Alice hated the fact that she glittered like a fairy under the sun. She did. It proved to be a nuisance at times when she hunted. But she'd rather glitter than combust in flames at the mere contact of sunlight –though burning was more fit of a death for a vampire. Alice liked the warm feeling the sun gave when it touches her skin. If vampires were to burn under the sun, vampires would be more caged in the darkness than they already are now. Alice was thankful for that even though she did find the glittering extremely gay and annoying.

"Where's everybody?"

Alice jerked her head up. _Bella_! her heart screamed with joy, and then it melted into mush.. And Alice couldn't be more grateful to vampires' annoyingly useless ability to glitter ever in her life. Bella reappeared at the exact spot she disappeared into last night. But now, with the sun up, Bella looked even more flawless; her brown flowing hair was close to golden bronze, her ruby-red eyes even more mesmerizing than Alice remembered. "Alice, where's everybody?" It took Alice a minute to realize Bella was already standing in front of her.

"Everybody?" Alice replied stupidly. Bella raised a brow. _Oh God. Oh God. Say something. Say something!_Alice mentally panicked. She couldn't think straight especially when Bella was inches away from her face frowning at her like she had caught a fever of some sort – if that were possible. "Edwardandtheotehrswenthunting," Alice said in one breath. Bella tilted her head to the side. Alice gulped and backed away slowly. She cleared her throat. "The others went hunting. Esme is inside cooking breakfast for Seth and Leah."

"Is Seth awake?"

"No," Alice giggled. She was gaining her cool bit by bit now. "He's still asleep. And he'll still be asleep in another five hours or so. But you know how Esme is."

Bella nodded. "And Leah?"

"She's with Jane and the others," Alice replied a bit hurt. _She really thinks nothing of me_. But she perfectly masked the hurt behind a smile. "Leah said she'd show Jane around."

There was an awkward silence. Both of them didn't know what to do next, and it was absolutely nerve-wracking for Alice not seeing the future. She was not someone who tolerated mistakes, especially in the field of fashion. And what Bella was currently wearing now was a disaster in Alice's book. Bella's cloak still sagged behind her. Her clothes could not be considered cloth. There was almost nothing left. Most parts of Bella's attire was gashed and ripped. Her hair was in a mess. Alice could see small twigs poke out of it. _And yet, she manages to look perfect._

"They won't be back in a couple of hours. We get you cleaned up," Alice offered. This was her plan to begin with: Be alone with the Princess. Alice literally shooed her siblings to hunt. She even kicked Emmet out of the house. "Where on earth have you been, anyway?"

"The arctic," Bella answered plainly.

Alice reached for Bella's hair. Bella looked cautiously at Alice's every movement. For a second, Bella wanted to grab the hand and break it. But Bella fought the urge to do so. Alice wouldn't hurt Bella. Alice couldn't hurt Bella. Bella wouldn't let her, both vampires were aware of that. Alice ignored the eyes that followed her hand, and pulled out a twig that stood out the most. "I'm not so sure if there are any twigs like this in the arctic," Alice said raising a brow.

Bella remained silent. Not that she was defeated; it was because she didn't feel like arguing at the moment. Especially not with the black haired pixie in front of her. Alice shook her head at the brunette. She grabbed Bella's wrist and led her inside the house. Upon entering, Alice greeted Esme and told her Bella was there. She knew she didn't have to, but being a good daughter like she was, she did so. Esme greeted her daughter and welcomed Bella back briefly only to focus her concentration back to cooking.

Alice led Bella to her room. Alice quickly went in the bathroom leaving Bella alone. Alone, Bella took the chance to look around. Bella noticed the fixed bed. Leah and Jane's scent hung in the air. If they had done anything that night, Bella couldn't tell. Their scent was nearly gone. But judging by how untouched and undamaged the room was, Bella was sure nothing happened. Nothing more than kissing, anyway. Jane wouldn't have had a second thought about finally doing it with her mate, but knowing Leah, Bella knew Leah didn't want to do something so embarrassing in Alice's room of all people. _I have to thank Alice later._

"You can go in the shower now," Alice said. "In the meantime, I'll see what clothes I have that'll fit you. Worse comes to worst, I'll steal Rosie's clothes before she returns," Alice joked and left the room once again.

Bella wordlessly entered the bathroom. She paused when she saw a body-sized mirror standing in front of her. It was then she noticed her clothes. Bella sighed. It wasn't the first time she looked like this. But it wasn't most times either. Either way, she shrugged off the rags that thankfully clung on to her all this time to cover most of her. The rags fell to her feet along with her also nearly torn cloak. She stared at the mirror again. A gold chain bearing a crest in a shape of a V; a shield-like figure rested in the V and a red ruby rested atop of the shield-like figure, finished the pendant. The haunting ornament hung right above Bella's chest. It was –is the Volturi's crest. Bella her finger along the etched V. It was given to her when she was still young and mortal, "Beloved Princess," Aro had said. Bella loathed the trinket. In one pull, she tore it off her neck. She let it drop on the floor with the rags. She'd burn them later. With all that out of the way, Bella entered the shower.

Steaming waters came out as Bella turned the shower on. Bella felt the warm water cascade down, licking every part of her body. But ultimately Bella felt nothing. The feeling was similar to pressing your hand against a window, feeling the rain outside it your palm; nothing but a dead feeling. _I am dead._Nevertheless, Bella tried her best to enjoy the peace of mind. Closing her eyes, Bella focused on the pitter-patter the raining water made on her skin in hopes of clearing her mind. Which she almost managed. But a knock at the door sent ripples to her peaceful pond.

"Bella?" Alice called.

Bella tried to ignore her and closing her eyes tighter. But she couldn't do it. "Yeah?" Bella answered trying to hide the impatience in her voice.

"I'll leave your clothes out here."

Bella bit her lip. "Sure. I'll be out in a minute." Alice answered with a soft 'Okay'. Once Bella knew she was gone, she sighed, looked up, and watched the waters fall directly on her face. She looked at the rack where a line of shampoo and other hair products and body wash stood. She chewed the inside of her cheek. Everything here smelt like Alice. Bella was sure even the towels had Alice's scent in them and it was slowly driving Bella crazy. Using any of these things would leave Bella smelling like Alice. And Bella wasn't sure if she'd like that at all. _Fuck it._Bella reached for a random tube of shampoo. She squeezed it making an S shape in her palm. She rubbed both of her hands and started lathering the shampoo in her hair. That done, she proceeded washing her body with soap. She stepped in the shower once again. She watched foam and bubbles together get carried by the running water to the drain. By then, the bathroom smelt twice like Alice. Bella felt like she was in a thick fog of Alice. Shivers spread all throughout Bella's body. She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her still wet body, and literally ran out of the bathroom.

Bella was about to make a bolt for it. Alice's scent clung tight in her nostrils. She wondered if she should have just dived in a lake or something. But Bella stopped dead in her tracks. "You're still here?" Bella asked, though it came out more of a statement.

"It is _my_room, Princess." Alice countered. Bella didn't answer. She remained still –one hand gripping the towel wrapped around her – she eyed Alice like she was some sort of lion about to pounce at her. And Alice _did_look like a lion, the way she watched Bella's body, especially that specific drop of water that clung to Bella's neck. The droplet started making its way down and so did Alice's eyes. Alice absentmindedly bit her lip. _Shit!_Alice caught herself staring. She immediately turned away from Bella. "You're clothes are over there. By the table. Try them out; see if they fit."

Head still turned, Alice barely heard Bella move. But the soft thump of the towel when it hit the floor caused Alice to close her eyes shut in a split second. _I should not be here. I should not be here._Alice repeated to herself.

"You can look now." Bella said. "How do I look?"

Alice gingerly fluttered her eyes open and slowly turned to Bella. Alice's faced beamed. She stood up, made a small squeal and started clapping her hands.

"I take it you like what you see."

Alice nodded. The clothes she prepared for Bella were perfect. It seems she and Bella were somehow the same size. Alice's black dress stopped right above her knees – on Bella, the dress stopped a couple inches higher than it would have been on Alice's. And Emmet's old red and black checkered polo covered half of Bella's upper arm. "Perfect."

Alice's hand instinctively shot forward. Alice swallowed. Her hand started moving on its own, combing Bella's wet hair. Alice's eyes followed her hand as if it was not her own. It didn't feel like he own. But she can't help but not regret that her hand did that. Her hand then moved again, but this time it was Alice controlling it. She removed her hand from Bella's hair placed it slowly on Bella's cheek. She stared in Bella's eyes lost in the color of blood. "Perfect" Alice whispered softly.

Bella didn't move. Alice was leaning closer and the distance between them was slowly disappearing. Bella didn't move. Her mind was blank. All she knew was that Alice's lips was on hers, and her lips were moving on their own accord. Alice's lips moved and her lips moved with them. Bella eyed Alice's other hand as it moved behind her head. She felt the hand push her forward and the kiss deepening. _Fuck._ If Bella thought Alice's scent was overpowering then, her senses were on full overdrive now intoxicated in Alice's scent. _Fuck._Bella's eyes fluttered. Her hands flexing on what they could touch: Alice's jeans. _Fuck._Bella was quickly being drowned in the kiss. Both girls were gasping for unneeded air. And Bella was more than willing to be drowned by Alice. But a small voice started in the back of her mind. "Alice," Bella hissed. The voice was getting louder. "Stop." Alice wouldn't stop. The voice was close to shouting now. "Alice," Bella said louder as loud as the voice in her head was; she could barely hear her own voice. Still, Alice wouldn't stop. "I said stop!" Bella shouted giving Alice a strong enough shove. The voice inside her head silenced.

Alice stood there shocked, her eyes still fogged with lust. But Bella saw it clearing away, though her usual golden yellow eyes were darker now close to black even. Alice tried to talk but no words came out. How could she have done that? Didn't she have better control for herself? "Bella I- I'm sorry –I didn't mean to," Alice stammered. She closed her mouth shut. Unable to form words, and unable to stand in front of Bella after what she had done, to Bella of all people, Alice jumped outside the window before Bella could stop her.

"Alice wait!" Bella cried, but Alice was already gone. "Shit."

* * *

I am sorry for any mistakes concerning my grammar and spelling, or any other mistake for that matter.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I have imagined Bella here as Kaya Scodelario, not Kristen Stewart. Though, if you are more comfortable with K Stew as Bella, it's fine. It won't change much. Bella is still Bella. That, and I have changed some things, added, subtracted and what not in the original Twilight novel. (I haven't read any Twilight books either. I'm hoping Wiki has enough info)

CREDITS TO: Just twist and buffscoobs for the ideas. Read their stories, Seeds of Betrayal and United at War. I love them.

i forgot to mention Bella is speaking in a British accent, since effy is playing her, but if you prefer her speaking in American English, go ahead :)

(Chapter 8 was too long... so i split it in two. this is the second half)

* * *

Edward was just entering the woods when he saw Alice blur pass by him almost knocking him away. His telepathy wasn't even quick enough to catch a glimpse of what his little sister was thinking before Alice had gone beyond his range. Not a second later Bella came up to him asking if he had seen Alice. He pointed the direction and Bella was gone the second he lifted his finger. "What the hell is going on?" he muttered.

"Alice!" Bella called the moment she saw the pixie. "Alice, wait!" Bella ran after Alice. But Alice kept evading her, zigzagging in and out the trees. Pissed, Bella picked up a stone. She broke it on both sides making it sharp like an arrow's head. She waited. Once she saw Alice blur in her line of sight, she threw the stone. The stone flew like a bullet. It missed Alice by an inch, hitting the tree behind. But that was what Bella aimed for. Bella saw the stone lodged in the tree, and Alice immobile. Satisfied, Bella began walking towards Alice.

Alice frowned. She could move her body. But it felt like something was pulling her; like she a part of her clothing was snagged by something. "Whatever you're doing to me," Alice growled. "Stop it right now!"

"No!" Bella countered. "Not until I know you won't run away." Alice looked away. Bella shook her head. "See this?" She said pointing where the stone had hit the tree; a part if it was poking out. "I caught your shadow. And as long as the stone is there – if I don't remove it, you can't move. And I won't remove it unless you promise me not to run away like that again."

Alice wouldn't believe her; she tried and tried again pulling her body away from whatever was holding her. Bella just shook her head at the pixie. She crossed her arms and leaned on the tree behind her. "Fine, damn it!" Alice growled in frustration.

"Fine what?"

"Fine I won't run away," Alice muttered.

Bella nodded. She walked to the tree, pulled out the stone and dropped it to the ground and at the same moment Alice felt release. And as promised, she didn't move an inch. Although she wanted to run away from Bella as far as possible. She can't even look Bella straight in the eyes. _No. Not after what I did. God, I'm so stupid._

"Look," Bella started. "Whatever happened earlier, I understand. I really do. But that can't ever happen again." Alice was tempted to ask why, but she held her tongue. "I'm sorry for shouting at you and pushing you," _But I'm really not sorry for kissing you,_Alice thought. _Nope, I don't think I'll ever be sorry for doing that._"Look at me." Alice felt gentle hands cup her cheeks. She tried to look away but Bella wouldn't have that. "Look at me, Alice," Alice looked. "Whatever happened back there – let's just pretend it never happened. Okay?"

Forget? How could Alice forget? Alice knew she couldn't just _forget_. How could she? She had finally kissed her mate; the only person she could and would ever want to spend eternity with- her other half. How could she just forget that moment? The moment that made her feel, in all her life, undeniably complete. Whole. Perfect. In the end, Alice nodded her head okay and that seemed to satisfy Bella. But little did she know, the Princess felt the same.

When Alice and Bella returned to the Cullen house, everyone was already there and seated. Only Carlisle was missing. But that was expected, he was a doctor after all. Bella quietly took the only empty seat, and Alice went to the opposite direction and stood behind Jasper. Alice didn't know why, but no one asked what had happened earlier, why she ran in the woods, but she was thankful for it. But she also knew Rosalie would bombard her with questions later. Now, it was silently decided that they would resume talking what happened yesterday, and it was Bella's turn to talk.

"You all know who my 'parents' are," Bella started. "But what you don't know is who _raised_me."

"What? You mean to say Aro didn't raise you?" Emmet blurted out.

"No. A werewolf couple did," Everyone just stared at Bella in shock, not knowing if she was telling the truth, being sarcastic, lying, or all the three together. Only Jane and Leah seemed unfazed and were enjoying the others' flabbergasted expressions. Bella took the astonished reactions as a queue to continue her story. "Leah's parents, Luccian and Sue, were prisoners then. And instead of sentencing them to death, Aro had a change of heart. In place of not killing them right then and there, they had to raise me as their own."

"At the age of three, I was publicly announced as the Volturi King's daughter. You were there at my coronation. Every vampire was," Bella muttered. "At the same age, I started my training with the Elite guards. At the age of eight, I had no problems killing humans. Eighteen, Aro bit me and I was turned. But few months prior to that, Sue was pregnant with Leah. Aro promised me that if I agreed to be turned, he would send so to the hospital as soon as the change was over. But, as evil as my Father is, I didn't keep his end of the bargain. After he bit me, he left me in a cell with Sue and Luccian in another cell."

"When I woke up, a day after he bit me, Sue was already in labor and there was no doctor near within the castle's vicinity. And with a newborn's thirst, it was hell having Sue there hyperventilating. I literally buried my hands to the ground while I bit an iron bar between my teeth just to stop myself from killing Sue. It was funny because she was the one almost giving birth yet she was the one comforting me," Bella shook her head in amusement. "It was then that I found my gift. I suppose that was what Aro wanted in the first place. I didn't know what I was doing though. I just hugged Sue as gentle as I could and thought of Carlisle. He was the only doctor I knew. Next thing I know I'm Forks in front of a hospital."

"Carlisle helped of course. And I am much grateful to him for that. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have seen Leah being born. I can still remember the cries you made. It was deafening, really," Bella joked.

"I was a baby!" Leah whined. "Crying is what babies are supposed to do when they're born!"

Bella smiled and she continued her story. "But I hadn't gotten control over my powers then. Heck I didn't even know how I got to Carlisle in the first place. At that moment I just wished Luccian was there instead of me. He was such a good dad. He had the right to see his own wife give birth to his daughter. I guess that was the key to my gift. A soon as the thought came in, I was back in the cell with a badly wounded and dying Luccian in my arms." Pain was evident in Bella's voice, but she covered it up quickly. "I tried my best to keep an eye on Leah while I was in Voltera. I would once in a while come back to Forks, making it a point to visit every free time I had. That's why I'm here now. To fulfill Luccian, my dad's dying wish: to take care of Leah and keep her alive. To be with his daughter permanently. Nothing more."

Alice flinched at her words.

"Why did you take so long?" Leah asked. "If you had your gift to teleport or whatever you call it, why did you have to wait for me turn nineteen? Couldn't you have stayed during the times you visited me?"

"I believe Chelsea is to be blamed," Carlisle said as he entered the conversation. He gave Esme a quick kiss and turned to Bella. "Am I right?"

Bella nodded.

"What is her gift?" Rosalie asked.

"The power to manipulate emotional ties in one's relationships," Bella answered. "I wasn't aware of her gift until Eleazar told me."

"Eleazar? You know him?" Edward said.

"Yes, but I only met him once a few days after I was turned. Aro asked for his assistance for me to know my gift. He told me then. He said he owed me a debt that's why he did it. Though I am still not sure what he owed me."

"What exactly is your gift, Princess?" Jasper asked. "I have heard rumors about an assassin under the Volturi had multiple gifts. I am sure it was you."

"What makes you so sure about that, soldier?"

"With all due respect, ma'am, I'm not," Jasper said his accent clearly showing. "Call it a soldier's intuition."

Bella nodded. After she was turned, Aro had announced to the public, meaning to every living vampire even the Romanians, that she was dead; she didn't even know her own cause of death. The reason was especially for the Romanians knowing that they would seize the slightest chance they could find in taking over the throne. And they did. They ambushed the Princess's 'funeral'. But Aro was once step ahead. Bella was the only vampire there and she killed all the Romanians there. That was her job from then on; making anyone disappear that stood in Aro's way.

"In the centuries, we vampires were made to believe that we are only capable of having one gift, and having more than one is a miracle. We were wrong."

"What do you mean, Bella?" Edward frowned. He wasn't used to asking people anything. He was used to answering things _for _them. This was the first time he needed to ask things before he knew them himself.

"What I mean is, our gifts evolve." Everyone in the room wanted to ask their own questions. Having heard that, the feeling was similar to someone insulting your religion or belief. Bella continued before they could ask, "I have two gifts myself. The first is sadly, Aro's favorite; shadow manipulation. The second he does not know yet, until now."

"At first I thought teleporting was my gift. But I was wrong. I wasn't teleporting, though it is similar to it, rather, I was traveling in the shadows. Kind of like secret passageways only for me. Days passed, and with training and torture, I found out I could do much more. I can form anything out of the shadow and animate them at will."

"Does this, 'evolution of gifts' possible for any vampire?" Carlisle said.

"Anyone with gifts, yes," Bella nodded. "Edward has the power of telepathy. If it were to evolve, theoretically, Edward could then converse with anyone mentally, like the wolves do in a pack. But ultimately it depends on the gift and the individual himself."

Edward was pleased with the idea of his gift evolving, though everyone's thoughts said otherwise. They were already annoyed by how he could read their minds, how much more if he could speak with them mentally? "And your second gift?" Edward said.

"I can see the flow of venom," Bella answered. "It's similar to how you hear the blood running in human veins, except I see them myself. And as we know, our capabilities connect with the venom in our bodies, though we ourselves don't know the reason. Seeing the flow of the venom helps me predict my opponent's next move."

"Yes, yes, you have oh so such amazing gifts," Rosalie said waving her hand dismissively. "I don't see how all this connect to you getting away from Chelsea's gift."

Everyone nodded. As far as they knew, no one could escape Chelsea's gift. Once she has you, you can never leave the Volturi in your own free will.

Bella paused for a moment. She waited for the signal that everything was clear and that no one but the Cullens was there within hearing range. She had sent her shadow to sweep the whole area before she even started talking. Her shadow returned. The coast was clear. She was not about to give away her weakness carelessly. She had to make precautions. "When I am in the shadows, all gifts casted on me cancel out. And for the same reason, I cannot any of my gifts either. All I can do is open and close the shadows like door."

"The more often I went in the shadows, Chelsea's hold on me gets weaker," Bella didn't find the need to tell them that she did try to break Chelsea's connection once. When she saw Chelsea, her gift was similar to a thousand of spider webs entangled together, each web connected to an individual. And Bella was stupid enough to try cutting one. The first and the last time she tried, she accidentally cut Sulpicia's. And that resulted to Sulpicia losing it mentally, having all those exiled emotions for centuries all at once. Aro became more paranoid and Chelsea's guards were doubled since then.

"And how can we be sure that you're not still hooked in that bitch's line and all of these things you blabber about are not lies and that this is not a ploy for the Volturi to finally rid of us Cullens?" Rosalie quipped.

"It must really bite you in the ass not able to tell whether I'm lying or not," Bella smirked. "_Is it not enough that I am here talking to you in a civilized manner and not tearing you all apart piece by piece?_" was what Bella wanted to say. But she held her tongue.

"Is that all you want?" Esme asked. "To be here and protect Leah and her brother?"

Bella nodded. "You wish to adopt Leah, yes?" before anyone could ask how she knew, she told them Alice had told her. "She is my sister and my only family, I wish to stay."

Edward was about to say something back but Bella was staring at Alice. He closed his mouth and did the same. The others followed. "Seth is going to wake up. Carlisle?"

Carlisle nodded. He kissed Esme and went straight to his office; Leah followed quickly with Jane behind her. Edward glanced at Bella and followed as well. Emmet, Rose, and Jasper were the last to leave. Now Esme and Bella were the only ones left in the living room. They made quick eye contact and Esme walked to the kitchen. Bella followed.

Esme looked up and saw Bella near the counter. She sighed. "I'm sorry for before. For the things I said. And for hitting you in the face," Bella remained stoic. Esme took the silence as a go to continue. "You're really not like your Father. No, you are nothing like that monster. And I appreciate what you want to do for Leah. I'm a mother. And mothers tend to overact when her babies are being hurt."

Bella smiled. She understood. Sue was like Esme. Heck, Sulpicia was too, even though Sulpicia only saw Bella as play thing; like a doll to dress up and take care and show off of. Still, Sulpicia was the better 'parent' than Aro would ever be. "I wish to stay. But not with your family. I wouldn't want to impose. And Rose and I aren't exactly in good terms. Living here would not be a good idea."

"There is an abandoned barn not far from here," Edward cut in. "You can live there. Esme can remodel the whole thing in a matter of days. She is an excellent engineer, architect, and an interior designer to top it all off."

"Yes, of course! Why didn't I think of that? I always wanted to remodel that old thing. And it wouldn't hurt having neighbors." Esme beamed at the idea.

"Speaking of neighbors," Edward said. "What of the wolves? We've lived with them for years now and they still don't like us. And even with the treaty, there's still tension between vampire and wolves. What makes you think they'll agree to make peace with you and Jane? Especially with you and Jane; considering your diet."

"Don't worry," Bella grinned. "I can be…persuasive."

* * *

I am sorry for any mistakes concerning my grammar and spelling, or any other mistake for that matter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's Note: I have imagined Bella here as Kaya Scodelario, not Kristen Stewart. Though, if you are more comfortable with K Stew as Bella, it's fine. It won't change much. Bella is still Bella. That, and I have changed some things, added, subtracted and what not in the original Twilight novel. (I haven't read any Twilight books either. I'm hoping Wiki has enough info)

CREDITS TO: Just twist and buffscoobs for the ideas. Read their stories, Seeds of Betrayal and United at War. I love them.

So this chap is longer than the others. Please consider it as an apology for not posting any new chapter last week. I was stuck in a place with limited wifi. Let's just leave it at that. If parts of the chapter confuse you, the next chapter will answer them, chapter 11 (Which I'm now editing btw), I hope.

Thanks for the follows. Really appreciate it you guys

Oh! please do read starvinglunatic's Walking in Line series. it's an awesome KiGo fic. i love it. i'm reading the whole thing for the second time now hehe

PS. the long italic part below is Luccian's POV. Leah's dad, and Bella's adoptive dad. it's mention in the previous chaps. other italics are the characters' thoughts.

* * *

_My own brother betrayed me; never have I thought my own flesh and blood would stab me in the back like that.__I never wanted to assume the title as pack leader. I was second in line. He was the first. All I ever wanted was to be in the sidelines, away from all the politics, and live with my wife in peace. But no. Instead, he deemed me a threat to his power.__Just like that he sent me and my wife with six others to spy on a so-called opposing clan in Volterra. Only to find out that there was no such thing as an 'opposing clan'. It was all a lie. We ended up spying in the bloody walls of the biggest vampire coven we have ever seen. The Volturi.__Most of us died. My wife and I along with a few others were kept alive and they held us as captives in underground cages. The thought must be amusing to the cold ones since they see us nothing less than a pack of worthless mutts; just as we see them as walking rotting evil corpse form the dead.__I don't even know if I should be thankful Sue and I are still alive and breathing. There are four of us captured and the other two were already beaten to death, left to hang bleeding, hands chained on the walls.__Tomorrow will be our turn. I just hope that whatever they want to do with us, they do it quickly. I'd rather see Sue die in front of me than see her being tortured to death while I watch helplessly. I continue to hope although the aftermath is inevitable.__  
_

Seth gobbled down food as fast as he could hoping the food would summersault straight down his stomach to abate the acid raging in his tummy. Leah gripped her spoon and fork with a frown creasing on her forehead. Sure Seth had finally woken up after almost three days -since he passed out first in Volterra- and his high fever was mostly gone now - non-existent actually. But that didn't give him the excuse to shame her with his eating habits in front of the Cullens. Well, actually he did, but that didn't stop Leah from thinking otherwise.

Leah placed her spoon down on the table -it had a slightly bent figure now- and whacked Seth back in the head. Seth choked. Alice, having seeing this, was already beside Seth with a glass full of water at hand and an amused smirk on her face.

Seth wordlessly took the glass and chugged down the water. He finished his water and glared accusingly at Leah. Leah glared back. She motioned Seth to look behind him. Seth frowned; confused. He turned around and his face turned bright red in embarrassment. Seven pairs of golden eyes were focused on the wolf siblings clearly amused. Seth ducked his head and mumbled sorry to his sister. Leah only rolled her eyes and tipped her head to Esme. Seth's eyes widened.

"Thank you, Esme - I mean Mrs. Cullen," he stammered, still very much embarrassed. "Everything tastes amazing."

Esme shook her head and smiled. "It's fine, Seth. Please, call me Esme. And thank you. I was worried I lost my touch in cooking since none of us here, literally, can stomach food."

"That's not true, Esme! We'd definitely eat whatever you cook...that is if we can," Alice mumbled. "Given a different situation, I'm sure your cooking is delicious."

"Kiss ass," Edward said in a cough. Everyone laughed.

After finishing every crumb of Esme's buffet -roasted chicken, pancakes, bacon, and more bacon, and a bunch of other delicious assortments- Carlisle led Seth back to his office for a final check up. Leah followed the behind joint to talk to his brother in private. And if the most private she could was with the doctor there, she'd still take it. It beats a sea of golden eyed-vampires staring at you while you talked a thousand fold, especially with a telepath. It was really annoying when Edward smirked or made any reaction to her inner rants or comments to herself. Leah snickered knowing that Edward had heard everything she had said in get head. _Deal with it, Edward. _Still, it was weird.

When Leah entered the room, Seth was seated on Carlisle's make-shift bed again while Carlisle started his medical procedure. Leah looked around for something to sit on. She didn't think sitting on the floor was ideal if she wanted to speak with her little brother seriously, so grabbed the chair next to her twirled it, making the back of the chair where one would lean on was in front of her; her arms rested on top, crossed. Her legs rested on either side as she sat.

"You really don't remember anything?" Leah asked as facing get brother like Carlisle dis not even exist at the moment. Carlisle didn't mind. Most patients did that when they wish to speak to relatives or friends that visited. He continued his check-up and grabbed Seth's arm, slowly flexing it. "Does this hurt?" he said in a low voice.  
Seth shook his head answering both Carlisle and his sister's question.

"During the war? No. Not much," Seth said. He to was not bothered with the current situation. He had been in the same predicament more than once. And Carlisle being his doctor since he was young, so he was accustomed to his procedures. He tilted his neck a little letting Carlisle check it. "Everything just happened too fast. And then I blacked out. I remember the before part though."

"Before part?"

"Yeah," Seth said. "Back at La Push. Before I joined the whole thing." Seth shivered slightly when he felt Carlisle's cold stethoscope touch his bare skin.

"Why didn't you wait for me then?" Leah frowned. "Why'd you just go and volunteer your ass out there?"

"Heyk hakhh hme hhnto ih," After Carlisle checked his mouth, and removed the popsicle stick, and the flash flight was away and and turned off, Seth wetted his mouth with his tongue and tried again. "Jake talked me into it."

Leah was confused and angry. Not only did Jacob set her up to be exactly away from her brother, he also was the one that apparently talked her brother in to his own death, completely lying to her. Jacob told her Seth volunteered on his own and that he didn't even have the chance to talk him out of it. "I couldn't change his mind no matter how hard I tried" were Jacob's exact words. "What exactly did he say to you?" Leah said, trying hard not to run to La Push and beat the crap out of her ex-leader. And then she could ask Jane to do what she pleased with the bastard to complete the whole thing. And that was just the beginning of her list. And the list was currently getting longer.

"That it was the perfect time to prove them wrong-"

"Them?"

"Yeah. Them. The older ad stronger ones in the pack," Seth murmured, he knew his sister was angry. He just didn't know why. "Jake said that if I joined, they would finally stop looking down on me. That even though I'm the youngest shifter, I could fight if needed. That I could defend myself; fight along with the pack and not be a burden."

"He told you that?" Leah growled in anger, but seethed because Carlisle was still there. They were still in his office and shifting there to a damn big ass wolf, Leah would most probably destroy everything in her path. She didn't want that. Especially because she could not possibly pay for the damage done. That fucker! She cursed mentally. That fucker lied to me and to Seth! Everyone knows Seth wasn't weak. Heck he was one of the best, even next to Quil and Paul!

"Alright. All done," Carlisle announced removing his gloves. "You'll be up and running in no time. I do require much rest though. And shift once in a while just to see if everything is in place."

"Sweet," Seth grinned. He was afraid that Carlisle would restrict him from shifting on the first place. "When can we go home, Lee-Lee?"

Leah's mood darkened. She looked at Carlisle with pleading eyes. Carlisle understood; he nodded and excused himself telling them to call if he needed him as he exited the room.

Leah tried her best to explain everything to Seth starting from the very beginning.

"So you've imprinted. On a vampire," Seth hummed. He didn't seem to be even in the slightest, revolted or disgusted of the idea as Leah had feared. But she should have seen that coming. Sue didn't raise them to hate the vampire race like most shifter parents to their pups. Although Harry, Leah's step father and Seth's biological dad, thought otherwise and hated the evil blood-suckers as he called them, with a passion. "I guess that would explain why you smell...weird."

"I smell weird?" Leah just shook her head amused. With everyhing she had said, all her brother could comment on was how weird she smelled. _It's good to know some things never change _"How weird, exactly?"

Seth frowned as he thought of something to describe his sister's newfound scent. A dimple showed on the corner of his chin as he pursed his lips in frustration. "I don't know. You just do."

"Great," Leah muttered. "For all I know I might smell like a walking garbage can now."

"You smell exactly like that," Bella chimed in with a smirk on her face. And as usual, she popped out of nowhere with Jane followed behind her.

Seth's eyes went wide. He grinned. "I didn't know our-" Seth didn't bother finishing his own sentence and immediately lunged at Bella. Bella quickly caught him by the shoulder, stopping him halfway. Seth twisted out of Bella's grip and tried an uppercut. Bella simply caught the fist, twirled Seth around, and pressed the arm behind his back along with his other arm which was trying to let its...well, the rest of Seth's body from the vampire's stone-hard grip.

Seth laughed gasping; he stopped resisting the brunette's hold all together when she had his both hands. "I didn't know our Izzie was here."

Leah shrugged.

"You're still bloody slow, pup," Bella huffed.

"Yeah, yeah," Seth granted. "And you're still badass as ever. Can you let go of me now? I just had the most horrible date with Death and I'd rather keep both of my arms, thank you very much."

Bella loosened her grip and Seth quickly slid out of her hold and stood beside his sister half a reason because he knew he would protect him from the vampire. The other half was well, he'd rather be beside Leah than someone who could kick his ass that easily. He continued to rub his wrist then his arm up and down. "I see you still have an accent"

Bella just lifted a brow.

"Well, mom did have an accent too. Although it was lighter compared to Izzie's" Leah grinned. Seth readily agreed with a laugh knowing that it would annoy Bella more. Another reason why he stayed near Leah was so he could tease Bella freely. If he would happen to touch a nerve, he simply used his sister as a human shield against the vampire knowing Bella wouldn't hurt Leah. He knew she was Bella's favorite and he didn't mind.

Bella just rolled her eyes. They have been teasing her British accent ever since they were kids. Bella didn't intentionally want Seth to see her, but he was a nosy little brat back then and he caught Bella and Leah playing and he demanded the vampire to play with him too. Bella couldn't just disappear like that having Seth already seen her, and Sue just nodded, waving Bella to play with the kids. So Bella didn't really have a choice and did what the boy asked.

"Seth," Leah said. Seth quickly turned his attention to his sister sensing the seriousness in her voice. Seth saw a young blonde only a few inches shorter than Leah. His eyes trailed from their hands ,that were interlaced, to the blonde's eyes. _Red. _And she's already wearing Lee-Lee's clothes. He noted. "This is Jane. My imprint."

For a second, Jane caught Seth's wary eyes study her. She flinched when they met eye to eye. Her eyes were still red; she knew that. She still had to drink much animal blood to turn them completely butterscotch gold like the Cullens. She was shocked when she saw the wolf's hand extended to her; more so, a welcoming smile on his face. "Take care of my sister yeah?"

Jane held the handshake. She could feel the grip tightening sending the subtle threat. Jane had to smile at that. She knew Seth was no match for her. She almost killed the pup once. But she appreciated the thought of how protective he was for Leah. "With my life."

While the two were communicating with threats as they shook hands, Bella eyed Leah. Leah shrugged. "Ask him yourself"

"Ask me what?" Seth said his head popping up. He let go of his deathly grip and hid the hand in his pocket. Jane did the same. There were small cracks around her wrist. But she knew they'd heal in no time.

"Have you decided?" Bella said.

"My answer is obvious, Izzie," Seth scoffed. "After what they did to Lee-Lee, they should look up the definition of family. I'm sure as hell they have a twisted idea about it. Leah is my family. Wherever she goes; I go. No questions asked."

Bella smiled, she knew Seth would say that. He loved Leah -as much as she did- even though they were half siblings. "Well good, you can tell that to their faces. Carlisle called the Quiluete for updates for your health. They want to see you."

"Really? When?" Seth said, surprised. He didn't expect to see his now decided former pack soon.

Bella grinned. "They're on their way now."

The Cullens were already outside waiting for the wolves to arrive. Bella and Jane quietly took a place near the front along with Seth and Leah since they were mostly likely to be the topic of discussion when the wolves arrived.

It was not too soon that they all could hear the barking, growling, and the ruffling of fur coming from the woods. A putrid smell bombed the whole area and the vampires automatically stopped their breathing. Even Bella did the same. And that was saying something since she had lived with two shifters during her mortal days. Rosalie kept muttering she hadrons on the shower while she held her nose. The Quileute had arrived.

There was silence before almost twenty shirtless men came out of the woods. Jane wondered of they had their shorts tied to their necks after they shifted. If she remembered correctly, they were supposed to be butt naked after they shifted back to human form. But hey, she wasn't complaining. In fact, she was relieved that they were wearing shorts and not wearing their birthday suits.

Leah had to roll her eyes like that. She wondered why she even bothered to get respect from them. Now, they looked like nothing but Jacob's posy. And knowing that she was once part of that sickened her. She was beyond glad she wasn't one of them now. Haughty, little self-centered bastards. She heard Edward huff in agreement. Leah smirked.

Shockingly, this time Jacob wore a shirt. Well, it had no sleeves but still. Seeing him wear at least two clothing articles at the same time and not just a pair of shorts, was a big relief for everyone. One can only have much tanned muscles to see in one day.  
"Seth," he greeted warmly that it sickened Leah knowing what he did. He deliberately ignored the Cullens.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Jake," Seth said. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving Lee-Lee's side. Not this time."

"What did you do to him?" Jacob growled accusingly at the Cullens. He was shaking now. "You brainwashed him didn't you? Didn't you!"

Seth frowned. He hadn't seen Jacob act like this before. Sure he had his temper problems, which were very frequent even for a wolf. But never this strange and downright mental. "Calm down, Jake. No one did anything to me. It was my decision alone. Just like when I decided to join and fight with a sister tribe in Volterra, because their territory was invaded with lee- vampires."

For a second, everyone saw Jacob flinch at Seth's words. Like he regreted something. He should regret something. But as an ass as he was, it was gone as soon as it appeared, and was replaced by a scowl when his eyes landed on Jane and Bella. "These are the nomads aren't they? You kept them! You lied to me!"

Now everyone, including his own pack was questioning Jacob's mood. But of course, his pack dismissed the thought accepting the excuse that their pack leader was just stressed. Edward shook his head at their blindness. If anything, Jacob was the one doing the brainwashing.

"We did not keep them from you, Jacob. I assure you," Carlisle said as calm as ever. "They returned on their own after they left Seth in my care. They wish to form a treaty with you."

Jacob scoffed. "With eyes like that, they're worse than you Cullens. I refuse."

"But I believe you're not in the position to make The decision," Bell said eyeing Jacob. "Not yet anyway."

Jacob snarled, but composed himself, lifting his chin up and squaring his shoulders feeling almighty even more. True, he had no right to decline the forming of a treaty; that was the Council's line of work. But he was in line of next to sit as one of the Council members. His dad is a Council member and so was his grandfather who had passed. Soon it would be his turn. He was impressed that a leach like Bella knew this. "And you are?"

Bella sighed. She was growing tired of the pup's self-righteousness. She wondered if she could just kill the mutt and be over with it. And probably eradicate their whole specie. _Probably not the best idea. But it's still going on the list_But she had grown used to seeing self-righteous people. She had seen a lot. And most of them didn't live that long, the only self-righteous bastard she knew that still lived were her Father and Caius. Thankfully, mutts like Jacob were not immortal meaning they'd die, that itself was a comfort to the brunette. "My name is Bella. And this my companion, Jane." Jane took a step forward in line with Bella for recognition.

Jacob studied the blonde, leering at her. Leah's fist curled. She didn't like the way Jacob was looking at Jane. She fought the urge to shift and gauge Jacob's eyes from where he stood. Sensing this, Jane glanced behind her lifting a brow and an amused smirk at Leah. Leah just rolled her eyes.

Jacob saw the interaction between the two and a realization hit him. Edward sighed in relief. He didn't know it would take this long to figure out, even for a mutt. "You imprinted on _this_ leech? I thought I imprinted on _that _he said pointing at Rosalie. Edward fought the urge to press his palms on his face in disappointment. The rest if the Cullen siblings stifled a laugh while Rosalie just looked appalled.

Rosalie opened her mouth, insulted. He did not just call me _that_, "Excuse me?"

"Hey! Watch your mouth there, mutt!" Emmet growled. He was about to tackle the pompous teen when he saw Alice shake her head no. He looked back at his wife for further instruction. Rosalie hesitated. But she huffed and too, shook her head. Emmet gave a growl but relented. He took a step backward and hugged Rose from behind, wrapping his strong arms around her waist glaring at any wolf who dared lay their eyes on his mate. Rosalie smirked and leaned back on Emmet's chest.

"I didn't say that," Leah scoffed. "You didn't give me chance to tell you who I imprinted on because you went all bitch on me and assumed it was Rosalie, asshole."

Jacob was about to retaliate but one of his pack stopped him. Chris, one of the longest in the pack, who accompanied Seth to Voltera, took a step forward and stared at Jane. "It's you. You were there. With them! You killed everyone!  
You killed them all!"

Jane stared at him. She was sure they had killed every single flee-bringing creature that stepped foot -paw rather, on Volterra. Then she remembered one ran away even before the exchange of witty banter began. Apparently, this was the escapee standing right before her: Chris. Jane smirked. _Coward_.

"You're Volturi?" Jacob asked in disbelief. He had heard of the vampire coven and how brutal and evil they were even to their own kind, but had never seen one face to face.

"Not anymore," Bella said simply throwing her medallion to Jacob. Jacob caught it with ease. He stared at it for a while, contemplating. He squeezed the gold medallion in his fist, breaking the thing. He let the dented thing fall to the ground, and barred his teeth at Bella, "I don't believe you." he turned to Seth and said, "Is this where you want to be, Seth? With a killer who killed your own people?"

Seth just stared at him. He didn't know what to think. He couldn't remember anything from the war. But something in the back if his head screamed for him to run away when he saw Jane. The same feeling he felt during the war when he saw the red eyes vampires that were so unlike the Cullens, come at him. He didn't know what to think. So he remained silent.

"We were only doing our job as guards of the Volturi. Nothing more. You would do the same if we 'invaded' La Push" Bella said smoothly, but she was annoyed now. In went other way around. The wolves invaded Volterra, and that left her, and the royal guards to slaughter every single one. And there he was saying it was their fault they themselves died. It was practically suicide in her opinion. Especially with their numbers. Fifteen for fuck's sake. That number can't even get past the weakest Volturi guard. Not to mention most were inexperienced fighters.

"Well, I say you suck at doing your job," Jacob laughed.

Bella exhaled a laugh. The two seemed so close and friendly to each other and this confused the Cullens and Jacob's pack-mates. They didn't know if they were fighting or not. But what Bella said next stunned them. "So you're saying I should have killed the poor boy?"

"What? No I didn't say that!" Jacob panicked.

"Jake wouldn't do that! He's our pack leader." Chris defended. "You wouldn't. Right Jake?"

"Of course I wouldn't!" Jacob said. "I will always have my pack's back. And I'll protect them even if it costs me my life!" the pack cheered at his statement. Jacob lifted his chin proudly waiting for Bella to counter. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Everything she heard was plain bull. Leah seconded by putting two fingers in her mouth, thumb flicking like a trigger, and her head jerking after the 'shot'. Jasper held a laugh at the suicide attempt.

Bella just smiled. But it had a twisted look to it that was sent directly to Jacob saying, I know what you're hiding. Jacob was taken aback. He glared at Bella not sure what to expect. "Well it does seem you've been doing good as a pack leader. Calling Afairesi on your own brother, adopted or not. Are you that insecure of your own abilities?"

"Jake," Chris said. "What is she talking about? What the hell is an Afairesi?"

"I don't know," Jacob lied. Behind him, Sam was back to human form. He grabbed Jacob by the arm and began to whisper. "She is not supposed to know what Afairesi is, Jacob. Do something!"

Jacob pulled his arm away from Sam and growled. "I got this" he was about to say something to Bella but Bella wouldn't have it. She continued asking her questions.

"Tell me, Jacob," Bella said emotionless. "Why did you ask Seth to go to war with vampires knowing he had the least experience with vampires?" still, Bella didn't allow Jacob to answer. "Were the words of your father not enough to assure you? 'He's a good pup. He'll be a great leader someday. Too bad he doesn't have the blood of an Alpha,' those were his exact words right?"

"Or is it because you are so revolted that Leah, the only female shifter in your pack, can stand up to you? And you thought that if her little brother died in war, it would crush her wolf and never be able to shift again," Bella shook her head dismayed. "You ought to know that that tactic only works when an imprint dies. Killing a family member would only make one stronger."

"You're lying!" Jacob growled as his body shook in fury. "SHE'S LYING!"

Bella just tilted her head. "But I don't hear your lie detector beeping," she said innocently even pouting a little for added effect.

"Rose," Jacob pleaded to the blonde. He was practically begging her to saw his ass. "Tell me she's lying. I know she's lying!"

Rose just stood there stunned. She didn't realize it until Bella mentioned it. Bella was letting Rosalie use her gift on her. Everything she heard from Bella was just too pure. For the first time ever, she heard words that contained not a single lie in them. It shocked her to the core. She just shook her head at Jacob, "Sorry, Jake. But she's not."

"He's blaming Rose now," Edward informed his giant of a brother. "His thoughts are filled with intentions of killing her."

Emmet grinned, cracking his knuckles, "Mutt can try all it wants," he said cracking his knuckles. "I won't let anyone touch my Rosie. Especially filthy dogs."

Jacob howled, leaped in the air and shifted. A huge russet wolf stood on four paws, growling and snarling at the Cullens. Jacob wasted no time. He ran and lunged for Rosalie.

Jacob was still in the air closing in to Rose, and Emmet was ready to catch him in his deathly bear hug. He was grinning like crazy knowing Jacob wasn't able to stop. Emmet could already hear the mutt's bones crackling echo in his ears. But his excitement was cut short. Jacob lay still on the air like a movie on pause.

In a near distance, Bella had her hand extended in the air. On the ground, Bella's shadow was holding Jacob's shadow by the tail. Everyone was stunned. Everyone of Jacob's pack shifted to their wolf forms. They growled, barked, and snarled but they did nothing other than that. They couldn't do anything other than that. The enemy had their leader.

"Temper, temper," Bella hummed. "I swear that will be the death of you, pup. And with the temper you have, I'm sure your days are already numbered to a single digit."

With an easy flick of her wrist, Bella threw Jacob, sending him colliding into trees, breaking them as he crashed to the ground. Jacob was paralyzed for a moment but once he could move, he persisted to retaliate. He struggled to stand on four paws and once he steadied himself, he ran towards Bella, snarling. Bella just smirked. She blurred towards the wolf, caught him by the throat, and slammed him to the. She sat on Jacob's squirming body; her hand gripped his jaw pressing it down the ground. She used her other hand to feel something beside the wolf's jaw right on the edge near its neck. Once she found it, she gave it a pinch. Bella jumped off of Jacob, landing gracefully in a distance. Jacob's body shuddered. Slowly, the fur vanished; he was shifting back.

"What did you do to me?" he growled, standing up. "Bitch, answer me!" Bella effortlessly broke his arm, giving it a twist. He screamed in pain. "Fucking bitch!" Jacob swung his fist hoping it would reach Bella. Bella blocked the arm with hers. She grabbed his forearm and was about to break it too, but a presence stopped her. She looked up.

"Enough," a man pleaded. He was shaking, fighting the urge to shift to a wolf. Bella could see from his build that he was one of the eldest of the pack. "Please. I think he has had enough."

Bell sighed. As much as she wanted to have more fun, she dropped a panting Jacob to the ground, and walked away. She knew it would take much more effort to have that pup learn respect and to know when he was overpowered. She'd imagine him already limbless and still stubborn as ever. _Leaders they pick these days_.

"Jacob was the first to attack. There is no evidence the nomads had killed any human in our territory and the Cullens have kept their part of the treaty. The treaty still stands between the Quileute and the Cullens," Paul announced still angry at Jacob for losing it, and he was scared too, seeing Jacob, their Alpha was made to shift back with just a touch. He offered a hand to Jacob but Jacob shoved it away. He stood on his own limping.

"Greet your father hello for me," Bella said waving beside Jane who had an evil smile of her own. Jacob leered at them but said nothing. Bella smiled back.

* * *

I am sorry for any mistakes concerning my grammar and spelling, or any other mistake for that matter.


	11. Chapter 11

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

Author's Note: I have imagined Bella here as Kaya Scodelario, not Kristen Stewart. Though, if you are more comfortable with K Stew as Bella, it's fine. It won't change much. Bella is still Bella. That, and I have changed some things, added, subtracted and what not in the original Twilight novel. (I haven't read any Twilight books either. I'm hoping Wiki has enough info)

CREDITS TO: Just twist and buffscoobs for the ideas. Read their stories, Seeds of Betrayal and United at War. I love them.

Yey early update! :D

If you guys have time to spare, please pray (if you happen to be religious or believe in any/a god/God) for the Philippines. Yolanda was really a b-word.

PS. the long italic part below is Luccian's POV. Leah's dad, and Bella's adoptive dad. it's mention in the previous chaps. other italics are the characters' thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 11

_Sue and I were transferred to a completely different location. The room we were now in was at least thrice as big as our cell and...livable. There was a bedroom, a bathroom most likely with a shower; it even had a kitchen. Everything just screamed family. It's the one thing I've wanted ever since Sue and I imprinted on each other; a family. I growled. Are they mocking me now? Blood sucking bastards! Isn't it enough they-_

_Sue held my chained hands with her own and my head instantly cooled down a bit. Brows furrowed and her eyes filled with worry; something she did when she catches me changing unexpectedly. I sighed. I caressed her hand with my thumb assuring her I was alright._

_She smiled. Our heads turned quickly to the door when we heard the knob twist. Three familiar vampires clothed in black entered and assumed their position on the corners of the room; as they always did. Another three vampires entered last. This time though, they wore robes like kings._

_The one with the long black hair stood in the center, an eerie smile that was that of a Cheshire. The other one, white, long hair this time, stood on the right side; a scowl on his face. The third, who looked older than the two, took the left side. He on the other hand, looked like he didn't want to be here in the first place._

_"Is this the way we treat our guests? Unchain them at once!" the black haired vampire ordered._

_"Yes, Lord Aro," the guards readily complied unshackling me and my wife. My hands automatically rubbed my wrists. Sue did the same._

_"Now, being a merciful lord as I am," Aro said. I had to fight the urge to scoff at his statement. "In exchange for lives and safety, you are to do only one task for me."_

_"What is this task?" I glared at Sue. But she wouldn't look at me. The grip she had on my hands were so tight; I could tell she was determined and nervous at the same time._

_Aro grinned. He clasped both of his lean hands together clearly pleased. "Isabella," he called._

_"Yes, Father?" a tiny human voice replied. I frowned. Why is there a human child here? And why does she call that monster father? Last time I checked vampires killed humans, not this! Whatever this is._

_The child had long, brown flowing hair. Her eyes were piercing blue like my own. She wore a dazzling red dress. A gold medallion hung loose around her tiny neck falling right below her chest. The girl didn't seem afraid at all. She appeared to be no less than three years old but I could see in her eyes that she knew and understood what was going on. Aro carried the child in his arms, his face beaming with pride. "This is Isabella Volturi. The only princess of the Voltera. My daughter."_

_Aro caressed the child's cheek and kissed where his hand had touched. I shivered. The sight was completely revolting. But Sue remind still, watching everything in detail. "In exchange of your lives, you are to raise my child as I see fit."_

_"And if you manage to disappoint," The white haired vampire sneered. "I shall end your lives. Like it should have been so in the first place."_

_"Enough, Caius!" Aro hissed. "Enough." he turned his attention back to us, but he focused on Sue. I growled. The guards instantly pushed me and pinned me down the ground. "Don't touch her!" I growled again. That only made them press my head to the ground further._

_"Luccian," Sue pleaded me to stop. I relented. Relaxing my body even though it was against my will and instinct. I eyed Aro warily as he approached my wife. The wolf inside me was clawing its way out wanting to rip the fucker to shreds._

_"Take my daughter," Aro said placing The child in my wife's arms. My wife readily accepted her like the child was her own. "Raise her well,"_

_That was the last thing he said before he left. The other two followed right after. The guards released me and they too left, leaving me lying on the floor._

_I sighed and closed my eyes. Everything certainly has taken a weird turn. I soft hand touched my cheek. I opened my eyes to see a smiling child. Up close, her eyes looked a lot different, more defined. It was crisp blue like ice at the same time it had a dash of lush green in it. It was the perfect mesh of winter and spring together. "Isabella huh?" I murmured. She just continued to smile at me._

"Where's Seth and Leah?" Bella asked as she began walking towards the Cullens.

"Seth ran after Jacob completely lost it, after he attacked Rose. Leah ran after him," Jasper informed, he lifted his thumb ant pointed it to the direction behind him.

"I can still hear their thoughts, but it's faint," Edward added with a frown. "They're not that far from here that's all I know."

Bella nodded her head, contended Eurydice information. Bella was about to track down the two, wherever they were, but Jane stepped in front of her. "Let them talk. I wouldn't blame Seth if he was confused after everything that happened."

Bella sighed, but nodded on agreement. Jane was right. Bella knew that. She can't keep tabs on them always and be more of a freaky stalker than she already was now. She had to let them think things on their own. "Now tell me," Jane said. "What the hell is Afairesi?"

"In all my years serving the military, I have never heard such thing," Jasper added, equally curious.

Bella nodded in understanding, she wouldn't know what Afairesi herself if Luccian had not told her back then.

"It's only known to wolf packs. Afairesi happens when a leader sends someone he thinks is useless or a threat to his power to death; war being the best alibi," Bella explained. "The idea was best known after what King David did to his loyal servant, Uriah, to get to his servant's wife, Bathsheba. The Greeks called it Afairesi,"

"Meaning to remove," Edward said as he nodded slowly, letting the new information sink in.

"Most people die in wars," Jasper said. "It's the best excuse for someone's assassination. It's flawless."

"That is unless the victim survives," Rosalie countered, joining the conversation. "You can't use the tactic more than once. Else you become the root of suspicion.

"That was why King David had to put his servant in the front lines," Bella explained further. Her eyes landed on Alice who had remained silent the whole time, but glanced away almost immediately when she felt Alice look at her.

"To ensure his death," Jane concluded.

Deep in the forest, Seth was pacing from one place to another; Leah was quick to follow. "Seth, will you stop?"

"I can't, Lee-Lee," Seth said. "I must think. I should think."

Leah frowned. "What's there to think about?"

Seth stopped in his tracks, "Everything!" he half shouted raising his hands. "Your mate, she killed everyone, Lee-Lee! She killed Matt! She almost killed Chris do fuck's sake!"

"You don't know that," Leah said still frowning. A part of her refused to believe that Jane would do something like that. Another part of her; the rational one -the smallest part of Leah that still wasn't insanely in love with the blond vampire...yet- knew Jane was not like the Cullens; her eyes were enough to prove that. But for Jane to be here, to sacrificed her own lifestyle for her, that was more than enough for Leah to believe that Jane was not whoever she was then.

"You don't know that," Seth repeated in utter disbelief. "Chris was there, Leah. He was. Right. There. And did you see the fear in his eyes when he saw your mate. You're mate is a killer Leah!"

She knew Seth was serious the moment he dropped Lee-Lee and started calling her Leah. But she couldn't just stand there listening.

"We all are!" Leah snapped. "We kill vampires as much as they kill our kind. Sure the numbers might not be the same, but that doesn't change the fact that we kill too! And I know for a fact that some, or maybe at least one on their side, feels the same as what you feel right now."

"You haven't seen them in the same light as I did, Leah," Seth reasoned, his body already shaking in anger. "They're monsters."

"And what? We aren't?" Leah scoffed. "Our kind feed on human and animal flesh too, Seth! It just so happens that out tribe chose the latter, vowing to protect the humans. Just like the Cullens."

Seth gulped. He hadn't seen himself that way. Sure he had an open mind, but it didn't ever come to the point that he saw the Cullens and himself, a wolf, similar. He always viewed vampires and wolves to be completely different. "I need time to think about it"

"That's all I ask you to," Leah smiled. She hugged her brother tight thanking every second that he was alive.

It was nearing dark now. And Bella was standing dangerously close the fire she made. Long piles of wood formed a three feet long cone pointing to the sky. The cloak she threw earlier was nearly gone now. The only thing left in there was the medallion Jacob dented. It glistened in the heart if the fire. Bella could have easily thrown the wretched thing in a lake or something, but she knew it would have been less satisfying than burning it.

Bella just stared at it, pleased with what she made. (She even made effort to get a pile of dry would from another country just to start fire. But it wasn't much seeing she could travel in all the nook and cranny the world had if she wanted to in less than a second.) It was the first step to ridding herself of the Volturi - even though she knew that was impossible. Your past will always have a way to haunt you, as they say.

Belle was about to leave, she wasn't planning on putting out the fire; it was on the verge dying anyway. The surrounding ground was mostly still wet from the drizzle earlier, and Bella knew it would again soon. She stopped, when she felt something moved in the shadow's. She stood still, reassuming her position; staring at the fire. She knew exactly who was moving in the forest, so she waited for the 'stranger' to reveal itself.

Bella saw red eyes glistening in the dark but ignored it. A petite blonde carrying something in her arms, wordlessly stood in front of the fire, opposite to Bella. The fire was still burning steadily despite the moist atmosphere.

"When are you planning on telling her?" Jane flatly stated, she tossed the bundle of cloth she was holding in the pyre, taking a careful step-back when the fire sputtered a thousand embers as the ready flames engulfed her red cloak. Bella looked straight in the fire, unflinchingly.

"You can't keep lying, Bella," Jane continued sternly. "Leah will find out soon enough. She'll know that was not what really happened to her father...What happened to Luccian."

Bella remained silent. She absentmindedly sat down and grabbed a piece of wood beside her. She threw it in the fire. A thousand firefly-like sparks flew to the sky. The flames readily ate the new piece of wood, eager to keep itself alive and burning. "You can't let this snowball into something you can't handle, Bella!"

"If you had say, killed Seth on the spot," Bella said flatly, her face remaining stoic and placid as ever, still not looking at Jane. "Would you, as Leah's mate and imprint, tell her yourself that you killed her little brother; her only family?"

Jane remained silent and kept staring at Bella who sat across the fire. She hadn't thought of that. She was happy to have Leah part of her life -of who she is. She didn't want to think of the 'what could haves', she only wanted to focus on what _is_. And that was Leah.

Bella shook her head. Of course she knew Jane would tell Leah...eventually. The bond between them required that and would save Jane from the unavoidable consequence. "You have a bond to protect you, Jane. Even if you did kill Seth, Leah would still accept you. Sure she would feel hurt and wounded, but she can't really hate you."

"I on the other hand," Bella continued. "She would hate me forever. Heck, she could try to kill me on the spot once she knows the truth. And I'd gladly let her achieve her goal. She deserves as much."

"You don't know that," Jane hissed.

"You don't know that either," Bella countered, this time staring straight at Jane; eyes reflecting the fire that stood between them. Jane was annoyed at how Bella took this so normally; how she could remain so unresponsive about...everything. _How can she be so apathetic?_ "Leave me with my own problems, Jane. Handle your own shit. I'll handle mine."

"You can't keep Alice waiting either," Bella ignored Jane and kept staring in the fire. Jane shook her head at Bella's stubbornness. She turned around and left.

By this time, the Cullens, along with Bella, Leah, Jane and Seth were back in the mansion. Leah and Seth were eating dinner, while the vampires were doing their own thing: Emmet and Edward were playing Halo, and with a smirk on Edward's face, and permanent scowl on Emmet's, it was clear was winning the current round...and the previous rounds. Rosalie was on the couch, legs up, not touching the floor, as she read her unending supply of magazines. Alice was on the opposite side of the couch doing her own reading, but her eyes glanced at Bella from time to time who was talking with Jasper about military and fighting styles. And Jane was well...beside Bella. As much as she wanted to sit with Leah, she decided not to. Seth was still wary of her, he started subtly glaring at the vampire whenever Jane was near him or Leah. But Jane knew he was trying since he hadn't lashed out on her yet. So she decided not to push it.

"That thing you did to Jacob," Jasper asked. "What exactly did you do?"

Bella noted how curious the former soldier was. His face was practically beaming with curiosity to Bella. He looked like a child about to learn something new, excited and everything. She did not initially want to talk with the Cullen. She just wanted to sit there and be silent, perhaps even disappear like she always did. But Jasper initiated the conversation and it seemed Bella couldn't get out of it. But she did feel grateful a little bit. At least she could distract herself from Alice's glances.

"My dad taught me that. Aro, my Father, well...he made me fight everything, from humans, vampires, and shifters - shifters more often. Luccian taught me so that I could live and yet see another day," Bella mused. The tip was most helpful, considering she had almost died from every time Aro called her presence to fight. She was only human after all. The trick appeared to work on every shifter, felines and canines alike. But it didn't work on a genuine werewolf, the kind that howls on the moon and goes berserk when the moon was full. And Bella learned that and almost died after gaining the newfound knowledge. She was lucky Aro stopped the fight, ending the creature's life right then and there before the thing could destroy his daughter any further. He needed her to be his weapon after all. _Some great Father he was_, Bella scoffed.

"Can you teach me?"

"Sure," Bella said with a shrug. It wasn't that hard. All you had to do was get near enough and press the pressure point somewhere along the wolf's neck. "As soon as one of our pups finishes their meal," Bella said dryly. She was satisfied when she heard the wolf siblings choke on their food.

The evening was relatively peaceful, normal even, as normal as a vampire's life could be, but everything changed when the brunette felt Alice's venom flow abruptly change. Bella frowned at the pixie on the couch who was gripping the magazine she was holding, staring blankly in empty space.

Jasper followed Bella's line of sight. _She's having a vision_. He quickly dashed to his sister's side and placed his hand on her shoulder. Bella tried her best keeping a growl from resonating in her throat seeing the former soldier touch Alice. She wanted nothing but to push Jasper away or maybe throw him out the window. She quickly pushed the thought away. She shouldn't be feeling these things. Besides, Esme wouldn't like her glass window broken yet again, Bella thought.

"What is it?" She heard Jasper ask.

"Billy Black. He's coming. And he wants to see Bella."

* * *

I am sorry for any mistakes concerning my grammar and spelling, or any other mistake for that matter.


	12. Chapter 12

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

Author's Note: Kaya Scodelario is my Bella.

My style of writing changed if you noticed... i started writing chaps in my ipod and MS word is just for edits now. if you want me to go back to my original style, indents and all, tell me :)

Aaaaaand, i haven't read a single book in the Saga. i don't plan to either. The reason i wrote this fic is because i got inspired by the fics i've read. not because of Twlight per se.

CREDITS TO: Just twist and buffscoobs for the ideas. Read their stories, Seeds of Betrayal and United at War. I love them.

Long italicized parts are Luccian's memory with Bella.

* * *

Chapter 12

___"How was your day, Princess Isabella?" Luccian asked with genuine curiosity as the little Princess walked in their 'home'. He waited for the blue-eyed brunette child to seat herself in front him; he was sitting on a chair behind the dining table._

The Princess managed to seat herself on the adult-sized chair with some difficulty, but still managed to do so. Once she positioned herself, properly seated in front of the wolf, she pouted. "Don't call me that," she said almost sounding sad and angry. "Father and Mother call me Isabella. You're not Father, or Mother, Luke. You're Luke, my friend."

Luccian laughed. It had only been barely a year -the same amount of time Aro decided for his daughter to learn how to fight- and the Volturi Princess already got his heart hooked. He expected it to happen; but not this soon. "Okay. What would you like to call you, Princess? Bella?"

"Jane and the others call me that," the little Princess shook her head indignantly. "They're not my friends either."

Luccian frowned playfully and began tapping his chin, "You're making this hard for me, Princess. How about... Izzie?"

The little Princess's face beamed hearing the name and she nodded her head approvingly.  
  
-

That night, in La Push, something was brewing up in the Black's household.

"So you're just going to let those blood suckers have what they want?" Jacob growled; his fist landing on an unfortunate table. A part of it broke into splinters upon contact to his fist.

"Yes, that is my decision. What the Council has decided," the older man said calmly, his grip firmly holding a wooden cane with a wolf's head carved as its handle.

"But you can't just let them-"

"Know your place, Jacob Black!" the man's voice boomed. He turned to face the young wolf that whimpered and flinched hearing his voice. "I am your father and you shall speak to me with utmost respect."

"Yes, father," Jacob seethed.

The older Black, Billy, placed an arm behind his back; the other still held the cane, as he stared out the window. "Enemy or not, I owe that vampire. And by allowing a treaty between the Quiluete and the two nomads, my debt will be paid."

"What exactly did you owe _it_, father?" Jacob asked his voice filled with disgust. He couldn't believe his own father would even have it in his stomach to be under a favor with such creatures.

Billy kept staring outside, his thoughts lost in the stars where he knew his wife was looking down from. _It's just like that night. _"You may not remember this, Jacob. You were still young when it happened," he sighed and closed his eyes. "Back then our numbers were small. Three nomads, newborns as they call it, passed through our territory. And of course, we did our job as protectors of the humans and chased the monsters away. But with our small numbers, we were too focused on the other three. We didn't realize there was another one. By the time we came back, we were too late."

"You and Leah were playing outside," this time, the older Black looked at his son straight in the eyes. "Your mother tried to protect you. She died in the attempt."

"I know that," Jacob growled. He tried his best not to remember that very day. Even as a kid he blames himself for his mother's death. Now though, he blamed the blood suckers for taking away his mom from his dad and him.

The older Black ignored his son's interruption and continued. "I was there; ready to die for you, kids. But I was just too slow. It's hard to admit...but it was a good thing that leach was there to protect Leah despite Harry threatened the thing to leave and never to come back in the past. I knew...Bella's...intention was to save only Leah. But she saved you as well, Jacob."

"For that I am thankful and indebted to her," the older Black said sternly.

"I'll tell them your decision," Jacob said bitterly not knowing what else to say.

"No. I'll tell her myself."

The older black watched his son walk to his room angry, frustrated, ashamed, and confused all together. He understood the boy. He too would feel the same turmoil after finding out that his own life was saved by the enemy itself. He would even have probably killed the vampire that saved him after having such demonic being 'rescue' him like some damsel in distress. But that did not excuse his son's insolence. He stopped his son calling him by his full name. "Jacob Ephraim Black, don't think you're safe just yet."

Jacob cringed at hearing his name said like that, like any other child would. Sure he was named after his grandfather, Ephraim Black, who was the chief back in his days and that was something to be proud of. And he was proud of him. He just didn't like his father calling him by his middle name, no one did anyway. Jacob stopped and looked at his father.

"The Council questions the way you led your pack, the way you acted as a leader in general."

"What did I do now?" Jacob almost whined but caught himself knowing his father would mostly likely beat him or something close to it.

"You assaulted the Cullens. More so, you were the one who _initiated_ the attack. The Cullens did not even try to provoke you," the older Black answered almost hissing.

"That's not what happened!"

"Really? From what heard, it was exactly as I said it," Billy growled. He didn't let his son talk. He answered his question for him knowing exactly what the boy was about to ask. "It doesn't matter who I heard it from. The point is you are suspended from Alpha duty for a month, unless you straighten yourself up. Patrols included"

"A month!" Jacob exclaimed. They couldn't do that! He was Ephraim Black's grandson! The rightful Alpha and leader of the Quiluete! "They can't do that!"

"They damn well can!" Billy snapped.

"Can't you do something about it? You're part if the Council!"

The older Black was tempted to roll his eyes in front of his own son. He was acting like a five year-old for fuck's sake, whining at every little damn thing. But he conceded. The boy would learn his lesson whether he liked it or not. "I did what I can, Jacob. You pulled a goddamn Afairesi on Seth! A Clearwater of all damn people! And to make matters even more worse, two survived. Two, Jacob! None are supposed to survive Afairesi. None. They were leaning towards cutting you off all together after _your _screw up. But I somehow managed to reduce the sentence to a month so you better be damn grateful." Billy had done everything in his power for the youngest Black to remain or at least keep as much power the Council was willing to give him. He was still supposed to be a Council member when the time came. Now, it just seemed like a joke from the way his son was acting. The older black had to make an excuse that he was still young and inexperienced; that he should least be given a second chance. He was relieved the Council took his word on it. He just hoped the boy would not screw it up yet again. "Sam Uley will replace Alpha in your stead."

Jacob was about to protest, but Billy held a firm hand up, stopping him completely. "Enough. There is nothing to talk about. What's done is done."

Jacob glared at his own father but said nothing. He punched the wall beside him creating a hole and made debris fall on the floor. He turned around and stormed to his room like a child.

The older Black shook his head. _It's in times like these I keep wishing you hadn't died. You would've known how to get through that thick head of his_. Billy shook his head and walked out of the house, his cane tapping and scratching the ground as he walked. _That boy really is my son._

The Council member was all alone in his way to the woods, some of his son's pack members offered their assistance in meeting the nomads, but he declined saying that he could do it by himself. He stopped as he neared the heart of the forest seeing a brunette blood-sucker leaning against a tree.

"Leech," he greeted, a hint of hostility in his voice, though he was trying not to show it. But he wasn't trying that hard. Why would he? He was talking to monster after all, he didn't see how needed to be modest. But he tried still.

Bella remained silent and just stared at him blankly, studying him. He had changed physically, yes. But his attitude had not. _Like father like son_, Bella noted.

"The Council has agreed to form a treaty," Billy announced, lifting his chin up. His hold on his wooden cane was fierce. For someone reason he was still under the impression that Bella would attack him at any moment. But Bella was really uninterested in fighting an old man. She didn't see the challenge in it. And besides, what good would she get from it anyway? But then again she wasn't one to feel sorry for anything. She was made a killer after all.

"You are free to take any land as long as it does not reach or go beyond our territory. As with the Cullens, you and your friend are forbidden to kill any humans in the premises."

"We can take our fill in another place? Is that what you are saying?" Bella inquired, though it sounded more of statement. She knew the rules; she just wanted to make sure.

The older Black nodded. It seemed unfair to him. Humans beyond their territory die without their protection from the blood suckers. But that was just the way it had to be. Their people were to be put first among all the others. "If you wish to go about hunting animals like the Cullens, at least one Cullen must accompany you during your hunt. We shall patrol your decided territory as routine as we do with the Cullens and you have no say in it as well."

The brunette rolled her eyes mentally. It's not like they had a say in their own treaty in the first place. "Is that all?" Bella asked in a bored tone.

The Council member frowned hearing the vampire's tone. The monster should be grateful for the mere fact that she was allowed to form a treaty with them in his opinion. The Cullens were an exception then, because they were different. The two nomads on the other hand, were like any other vampire; red eyes and most likely fed on humans their entire lives. The older Black much preferred if they had killed them the moment they smelt their putrid scent. But he couldn't. He had a debt to settle after all. He reached into his coat pulling out a folded piece of paper and handing it to Bella.

Bella wordlessly took the paper, unfolded it, and then scanned its contents. Everything Billy had said was there written in black ink and seemed to be written in calligraphy. Bella smirked when her eyes reached the bottom where Billy Black's name was written. It turned out he was the one who suggested the treaty to be fulfilled even with the fact that she and Jane fed in humans.

Her eyes fell on the older black who was already handing her a pen. Bella craned a brow, but accepted the simple pen nonetheless. She didn't know why, but she somehow expected an ink bottle and a feather to go with it, not a pen. Maybe it was because she was suppose to sign the old, yellowish paper -the words even looked old, she thought- to make the treaty official.

She looked at the bottom right of the paper, opposite to where Billy Black's named was signed, contemplating what she should write. She wondered if she should sign her name as a Volturi, when she had clearly claimed in public that she was no longer Volturi. She couldn't sign Cullen as her last name either. They were not her family, and she did not see herself as one of them, anyway. She also couldn't write Luccian's last name either. It was what she believed, reserved for shifters and blood relatives only, and doing just that would probably create more trouble. In the end she decided to just write her first name on the parchment. With an easy flick of her wrist, she wrote Isabella and gave the paper back to the waiting man along with the pen.

Billy Black eyed the paper for a second before giving it a stiff nod. He folded the paper and returned it in his chest pocket together with the pen. He held his cane with his right hand, the other behind his back. He breathed deep and said, "The treaty has been formed between the Quiluete and you, Isabella. My debt has been paid."

The brunette watched the older Black leave her alone in the forest, the outline of his body slowly blending with the darkness as he went further away. Bella sighed. Now that was over, she had other matters to press on. Like a certain eavesdropper who was having no luck in hiding her presence whatsoever. "You can come out now, Leah."

Leah took a step forward away from the tree that was hiding her. A sheepish smile formed on her face, but she went straight to the point. "What exactly did _the_ Billy Black owe you, Izzie?"

"I saved his son's life," Bella said with a shrug. She didn't see the point of hiding the fact from her 'sister' when Leah herself was there in the incident.

Leah frowned. That's not what had happened, if she recalled correctly. Leah was about a year or two older than Jacob, so she remembered that day a little clearer than him. She remembered the vampire carrying her to safety and ending the newborn's life right in front of her. But she did not remember seeing Jacob being saved. But then again, that explained why the boy was still alive and very capable of being an ass to everyone.

She wanted to ask the red-eyed brunette more questions. How and why was she aware that Jacob saw Seth as a threat? How did she know that the Cullens even have a treaty with the Quiluete? And from what she heard earlier, Bella seemed to already know what Billy was about to say along with the rules that came with the treaty. As far as she knew, everything Bella had a current knowledge on was well after she found out her herself shifter and that had just recently happened, a couple years back. That and Bella even seemed to recognize her in her wolf form. Bella could not have known these things because Harry, her stepfather, had 'politely' asked Bella to leave his newfound family alone when Leah was still a child. Then it dawned on her, "You never left, did you?"

The words came out as a murmur, but Bella heard them perfectly. She smiled. "I'll never leave you unless you tell me to," she said hugging the younger girl.

Leah happily hugged back. As far as she knew, Bella has always been and will always be her family. _Screw the pack. They've done nothing but bite me in the ass anyway_.

Bella held the hug partly because she had missed Leah, which was true. She had not hugged the rascal in years. She had to control herself not to come in a close distance with Sue and Leah for years after Harry threatened her to stay away. Although she could have easily done what she pleased. Harry was barely anything compared to her and the threat merely appeared as a suggestion to her even now. But she conceded since her mother thought it was for the best and she respected Sue's decision.

Last time she had hugged the child was when she was still...well, a child. The other reason was because she was making it a point to tell whoever was watching her to not even dare touch her sister. She was well a aware a pair of eyes never left her the moment she was alone in the woods. Bella just didn't know who and where the feeling came from.

Bella and Leah returned to the mansion with eager faces to greet them, excluding Rosalie because she was still pretty much glued tongue magazine she was reading. One might wonder why the ell she hasn't finished it yet, she's a vampire with godlike speed after all, and she could read a whole library in a day maybe. Leave to it to Rosalie to actually enjoy reading slow. For a vampire anyway; her pace was average human-wise.

It was Esme who finally asked the question. The Cullen siblings had pretty much plagued Alice with questions, asking what was going on or what had happened every damn minute. In a different situation, Alice would have been amused, but in the current one, the little seer was rattled as much as her family was. She couldn't see anything. It was bad enough that Bella was literally a black hole in he visions, and the fact the wolves were there in the premises didn't help either. She was blind and she hated it.

"So? What did they say?" Esme tried to be calm as much as she could bring the 'adult'. Which was weird because most of them were practically about a hundred years old each and Esme was younger than Edward, her 'son', in a the total of years lived. But she failed in Bella's opinion. She looked like the older woman was about to pee in excitement, if that was possible. Bella had to think about whether to tell them what happened or not. Their expressions were just too amusing for her. But she chose the latter seeing they had about enough torment for the day. That, and Esme and Alice were already pouting in front of her.

"They agreed," was Bella's simple reply and Esme actually squealed. She rushed to the phone that hung on the wall and dialed a thousand numbers. She actually broke one from pressing the buttons too hard. But that didn't deter her enthusiasm. She easily got a spare phone in one of the nearby drawers and continued dialing who knows who and how many people.

Esme didn't even realize that her own -adoptive- children and husband were having a giggling fit at her reaction. In there defense, they had not seen there mother act like this before, Esme was always the composed one out of everyone next to Carlisle, so it was amusing seeing her all giddy and excited about something, even though they did not really know the reason as to why there mother was like that.

Esme wasted no time dialing all her connections. That old thing, referring to the barn Edward had suggested where Bella and should live, was just waiting for her to be remodeled in Esme's opinion. She had long wanted to destroy- er, redecorate it rather, ever since she saw the red building. She would've too, if only Forks was not a small town. Rumours spread fast, and the Cullens were trying to have a low profile in hopes to keep their secret a secret. And having another house was a sure hit for the human populace of Forks to talk about since the Cullens were rich and already had a house, a big one at that. Now though, was the perfect time and Esme had the perfect excuse to finally do what her creative mind hand been screaming at her in the past years. And she was not about to let the opportunity slip out of her grasp.

Carlisle just smiled at his wife, although he did laugh a little. He had actually seen Esme this excited. But that too happened a long time ago. For his wife to act like this was rare, so he cherished those moments. But as much as he would like to continue watching, he had to talk to his children. He coughed making them stop there giggling and turn there attention to him. "I already called Jenks and made an appointment for tomorrow. Edward, Jasper?"

"Yeah. Sure," both vampires answered their father knowing exactly what he wanted from them.

"Jenks? Who's Jenks?" Seth asked. It wasn't his business, it was just that he had by heard the name before and he was curious at heart. Leah was about to scold him about minding his own business, but she too, was curious who Jenks was.

"He's our lawyer," Carlisle replied.

"He's a vampire. He and I knew each other way back," Jasper added. "We went to war together."

"His assistant, Max, a human, handles our documents. Adoption papers and what not," Edward added.

Seeing where the topic was going, after 'adoption' had been mentioned, she stepped behind Seth and Leah began making signals to Edward not to go further into the topic with hers hands, although Edward could understand her perfectly without the hand gestures. He was a telepath after all. What he didn't see coming was his blockhead of a brother.

"God I can't wait to have a wolf for a brother. Not that I mean you're not cool or anything Leah," Emmett said waving his hands incoherently to Leah as he apologized. "Although it would have been better to have a bear as a brother. Just think about all the moves I u can use when wrestle with him. But I guess a wolf's close enough."

"Wait. Adoption? I'm being adopted?" Seth replied in pure shock. "What the hell?" Edward and Leah pressed there palms to their faces simultaneously.

"I thought you knew? Didn't Leah tell you?" Emmett asked puzzled. Rosalie sighed and whacked her husband with a rolled up magazine and told him to shut up. "Ow! What did I do?"

Seth frowned and turn to his sister. "You knew about this? What the hell, Lee-Lee?"

The Cullens were actually impressed that the young wold could get away with saying curses in the Cullen house. Esme usually chastised them whenever they cursed. But then again, their adoptive mother was busy elsewhere most probably with a phone at hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seth demanded. Leah knew he was pissed. Who wouldn't? Vampires were adopting him and he didn't have a single clue about. He had the right to be pissed.

Leah just grinned sheepishly at her younger brother. Then she remembered why she had not told her brother. She immediately pointed at the brunette standing next to her. "I was going to! But she appeared out of nowhere and you two started wrestling with each other!"

Bella just shrugged. "It was routine. Besides, you attacked first if I recall correctly," she said raising a brow at Seth.

It was Seth's turn to be embarrassed. So it was somewhat his fault. But his sister should've remembered to tell him that they were being adopted. That's what big sisters were for right? To be responsible? As far as he knew, his job was the opposite.

"So, is that a yes?" Emmett said grinning from ear to ear. He really wanted a wolf for a brother. A bear would have been ten times more awesome, but a wolf was apparently good enough.

"Emmett!" his siblings scolded him in unison. And his wife whacked him again with her rolled magazine. "Dammit! What'd I do now?"

Dante stood under a tree as his master -yes, it's master now. Somewhere at some point, calling the brunette 'Captain' escalated to calling her his Master- was perched on a high branch watching their prey interact with the young wolf. Dante was really tempted to ask why the hell they were doing nothing, but he decided not to. _The answer is always fucking the same anyway. Dammit I should just go kill the brat on my own_, he thought in a huff.

Dante flinched when he saw his master looking down on him with eyes possibly even more red than him, or any vampire he had seen. She was that evil. For a second he thought she had heard his thoughts by the way she was looking at him. But he was left to think otherwise because she then turned her attention back to their prey. Dante sighed in relief, mentally this time.

The brunette watched Bella look around as she hugged the mutt. She quietly noted that Bella was able to tell their presence even with her and Dante's gifts were activated and was impressed by the fact.

She watched the pair walk off; an amused smirk played on the woman's lips as she kept watching their little princess twist and turn her head like an animal hunted.

"Do what you want," the woman said as she leapt out of the tree she sat on. She landed gracefully on the leaf-scattered ground, barely making a thud. "But we leave them for now."

She didn't wait for her servant to answer and left -for for she was the master- knowing that he would follow her orders, who could gladly disobey, that is, if he wanted to be tortured and experience a very slow death. If she was to kill their little runaway princess, it was to be in her own hands. Let their prey get attached to its new environment; create relationships during the time she would allow the girl to do so. And then, when the roots have grown deep enough; once they've reached into their prey's un-beating heart, only then will she start pulling them one by one, and burn them in front of their prey along with its heart for it to feel all they pain and anguish she had felt when that bitch dared to take her mate away from her. "I'll make her feel all the pain I felt a thousand times even if it takes an eternity. And I'll enjoy every second of it."

* * *

I am sorry for any mistakes concerning my grammar and spelling, or any other mistake for that matter.


End file.
